


Love Is Where The Heart Is (Sequel to PLEASE DADDY)

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO "PLEASE DADDY". 2 years later, both couples are happily together and raising their kids, still finding the time for their love lives and wild sex adventures but raising kids isn't easy, especially when you can't keep your hands off your spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apology Fuck

For the first two chapters, I'll be introducing the two couples separately. This one is just Larriness and smut and Chapter 2 will be the same except with Zialliam and then I'll bring everyone together, enjoy:)

2 years later..........Harry and Louis are happily married with fraternal opposite sex twins, Mia Anne Styles with curly blonde hair and glowing green eyes much like Harry's and Nolan Edward Styles with curly brown hair and blue eyes much like Louis.

Currently........Louis is out at the grocery store after a long shower fuck and has left Harry alone with the twins for the first time in a while.......

-princess? what did you do

Harry asks nervously as he looks around the kitchen to see everything covered with flour along with his daughter

Mia stays silent and slides her little tongue out similar to the way Harry does when he's thinking

-did you try and make cookies after I said you couldn't until you had your nap first?

-nu uh Daddy, I listen to you, I good girl!

-then why do you have flour all over you princess?

-I don't know? My stuffies did it Daddy! Put them in time out not me!

Harry chuckles deeply and picks Mia up in his arms, kissing the top of her flour covered curly brown hair. If Louis were there Mia would definitely be put in time out, Louis being the stricter parent but Harry can't help but spoil his little girl, she is his little princess afterall

-let's get you and the kitchen cleaned up before Mummy sees and then we both get in trouble, okay?

Mia nods her head cutely and Harry carries her upstairs and into the bathtub

...........................

-Daddy can we bake cookies now?

Mia asks excitedly as she plays with the soap bubbles around her

-I told you princess, nap first and then we can bake cookies okay babe?

Mia pouts a little and splashes water in her Daddy's face making Harry laugh and tickle her

Louis clears his throat as he walks in the room with a pissed look on his face

-ahem.....what are you two doing?

-hi Mummy!!!! Look, Daddy and I are playing with bubbles

-Hi babe

Harry says with a grin as Louis walks over to his husband and gives him a kiss, making sure to give Mia one on the forehead afterwards

-hows my two little curly's doing

-Daddy made a mess in the kitchen

Mia says with a giggle

-oh I know pumpkin, Daddy has some explaining to do

Louis nods his head and looks back at Harry angrily, having noticed the flour all over the kitchen when he went to put away the groceries. And as much as Harry is a good father, Louis doesn't leave Harry alone with the twins very often but when he does he gives Harry specific instructions to not let the two little rascals out of his sight.

-Harry, what happened in the kitchen? There's flour all over the place!

Harry quickly grabs a towel from the rack next to the bathtub and picks Mia out of the water, drying her off and quickly putting her in the pajamas Harry set aside when he ran the bath

-does Daddy get a time out Mummy?

Mia asks sleepily as Harry picks up rocks a tired Mia in his arms

-yes he does babe, now let's get you to bed, it's way pass your nap time and Harry? Go wait in our room love

-yes Mummy

Harry says jokingly making Louis shake his head smiles at his little girl as he takes her out of Harry's arms, carrying her towards his twins shared room to see Nolan peacefully sleeping in his crib. Louis lays Mia in her own crib and kisses her forehead as he pulls the covers over his baby girl before walking to his own bedroom to see Harry standing in the middle of the room stripping, now in nothing but a pair of boxers

-a good fucking isn't going to get you out of this one love

-you sure, cause I'm a little hard already, been missing my sexy boobear all day

-Harry, I should be able to go to the grocery store by myself just one time without the house almost being destroyed

-it was an accident, the twins didn't want to lay down for their nap time so I was playing hide and go seek with them and then Nolan fell asleep hiding so I put him the bed and then I told Mia to wait downstairs and be good girl until I came back because she still wanted to play but she wanted to bake cookies with me instead even though I told her to wait after nap time was over, and I swear I was gone like two seconds at the most

Harry rambles on nervously, hoping to not upset his husband any further so he can still make some midnight memories later on

-babe Mia is barely over 2, she's still a baby and you can't leave her alone even if it is for two seconds, she's curious and she likes to play

Harry sighs with a nod and Louis walks over to his half naked boyfriend, giving him several forgiving kisses on the lips

-I'm sorry love, I was wrong. You know I can't run this place without you babe

Harry whispers in Louis ear as he pins Louis to the wall in their bedroom and slowly sucks on the side of his neck, ripping his clothes off in the process

-Daddy....you know what kissing my neck does to me.....

-how about a little apology fuck before the kids wake up, then Daddy will run you a nice bath and make dinner, show you just how good of a husband I can be

Louis runs his hands through Harry's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, deepening with his tongue as they walk backwards towards the bed.

Harry picks Louis up and holds his legs around his waist while they both of them fall on the bed together as they continue to makeout heavily

-I want to do such nasty things to you baby

Harry blurts out as he hovers over Louis body and grinds on his crotch making both of their cocks harden

-then fuck me already, I was ready from the moment I walked into the room

Harry licks his lips and slides down his boxers exposing his already hard and thick cock. He licks his thumb and rubs the tip of length with it as he scans Louis body sexily, trying to figure out his devious plan for fucking his husbands brains out

-Hazza! I swear if you don't hurry up already I will go grab a waterproof vibrator and run the bath myself

With that Harry roughly turns Louis over and covers the sassy man's mouth with one hand while he slaps his arse with the other

-I hope your still open and prepped from this morning baby, cause I'm not wasting anymore time since you want to be so impatient

Louis growls lowly and bites his bottom lip in excitement as he prepares himself for the stretch his ass is about to make from Harry's entrance

-fuck me Daddy!

Harry moans at Louis words, having been caught off guard by them but only all the more turned on from it

He roughly grabs Louis waist and spits on his entrance as he slides his cock in the still somewhat prepped hole. Louis jerks forward with a low moan only to be pulled back by Harry

-don't you run away from me! Daddy's just gonna fuck you harder!

Harry pounds deeply into Louis arse, causing the older man to scream out Harry's name every time his dominants cock is stuffed back inside him

-keep it down slut!

Harry yells as he pushes Louis head down on the pillow forcefully and continues to fuck Louis tight slot hard and rough, bringing them both to the brink of orgasm making Louis let out uncontrollable screams and moans into the pillow as Harry's cock brushes his prostate over and over again

-Daddy's gonna make his little submissive cum, can you do that for Daddy baby? And you better fucking ask! Know you place slut!

-Louis nods eagerly and Harry reaches underneath Louis to stroke his cock at a fast pace, causing the submissive to muffle into the pillow "PLEASE!" in the most desperate way

Harry can't hold it anymore and cums deep inside Louis warm hole, filling him up to the brim with the sticky substance so that a little bit is dripping from the sides of Louis pink and now gaping hole

Louis pants heavily as he tries to catch his breath and Harry collapses next to him, spooning Louis from the back while he kisses his neck lovingly

Louis smiles to himself and turns over so that he's facing his husband who looks more than amazing at the moment with his long curls pressed to his forehead and the tattoos all over his chest glistening with sweat in the most sexy way. Louis can't help but feel more than happy that he's married such an incredible and beautiful man

-did you take your pill today sweets?

-oh of course did, we're not going to have any more surprises like last time

-it's just that you make me want to put a baby in you so badly love. God Louis you make my hormones rage just like you did when we first started dating

-well that's too bad, I'm not going through childbirth again for a long time

Louis says with a chuckle, quickly shutting down the glow in Harry's eyes

-I know baby, I know

Harry takes Louis hand and kisses the back of it sweetly as Louis climbs ontop his bare chest, more than ready for round two, only to be interrupted by the sound of their son calling for them on the baby monitor

-bloody hell!

to be continued.......


	2. Sexy Role Playing

Niall hears the door to the flat open and rushes downstairs in nothing but a pair of pink panties that says spank me on the back along with an orange lollipop in his mouth

Zayn and Liam walk into the door at the same time, having came from two different jobs. Liam still as a Nurse and Zayn still as an assistant teacher at a nearby University.

They both walk into the quiet house and nearly have a heart attack when they notice Niall standing at the base of the stairs with nothing on but extra small panties as he sucks vigorously on his lollipop just like he would a big cock.

-oh my.....what a sexy little twink we have here Li?

-I couldn't agree more myself love, makes me want to do such dirty things to him but just one problem here.....

-where's Chloe?

Zayn says, finishing off Liam's sentence

-she's with your Mum, she wanted to take her out to the park for the day so I told her not to bring her back very late tonight so that we could schedule in some much needed....fucking

Niall says with a devious smirk making Zayn and Liam chuckle as they walk closer to their baby boy

Zayn brushes up against Niall from the back as he bites and sucks on his neck while Liam kisses his lips sweetly

-so you want us to fuck you huh?

-yes Daddy, I want it rough. I want us to play a little game actually

-oh a little game yeah? What kind of game love?

-let's just say I've got two cop uniforms, and a pair of handcuffs laying on our bed, have your way with me "Daddy".....

Niall says seductively as he licks his top lip and looks at his two soul mates eagerly

-fucking hell Niall, keep looking at us like that and you won't be able to walk tomorrow, and that's a promise baby

Niall squeals at his Daddies words and runs upstairs to the bedroom, his two husbands following him hand and hand as their admire their baby's plump bum bouncing up the stairs

All three men get to their shared bedroom just down the hall from their daughters and Niall immediately hands his sexy men the two cop uniforms and pushes them into their conjoined bathroom, eagerly awaiting their return

Niall then rushes towards one of the three-way couples many sex drawers, it of course now being locked for Chloe's sake. He takes out two golden magnum condoms and finishes eating and disposing the rest of his candy to prepare for the much needed fuck fest that's about to happen.

Liam and Zayn soon come out of the bathroom wearing very tight police uniforms which clearly show off their muscles and the very big bulge coming from both of their pants

-awe, you two didn't start without me did you?

-shut up slut! Your under arrest for being too damn sexy!

Niall bites his lips at Liam's words as he tries his hardest not to bust out laughing

Zayn grabs the handcuffs and condoms off the bed as Liam pins Niall against the wall and bends him over so that his ass is sticking out in the air

The blonde's panties are quickly ripped off by Liam's strong hands while Zayn simultaneously handcuffs Niall from behind so that he's completely vulnerable for him and Liam to do whatever they want to their horny submissive

Liam takes both condoms out of Zayn's hands, thinking he's going to go first but Zayn has other plans

-give me a damn condom, if I have to wait another second I'm going to fucking impregnate him again

Zayn shouts as he grabs Liam's bearded chin and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips before snatching the condom out of his hand

-do we need lube babe?

-I already opened myself up before you came home Daddy, gave myself an enema and everything

-that's my good boy, Daddy's going to fuck you nice and hard for that

Zayn rips the condom open with his teeth, throwing the empty packet on the floor as he pulls down his pants and takes his cock out before sliding the pre-lubed condom on with his free hand, making sure to leave a space at the tip for his cum.

He pulls Niall's hair hard and thrusts into him at a face past, giving Niall no time to adjusts which makes him scream out in both pleasure and pain.

Liam gets down on his knees behind Zayn and spreads his arse cheeks wide open, licking and spitting on his cleanly shaven entrance making Zayn's knees tremble as he fucks into Niall.

-fuck me Daddy!

Niall shouts out, loving every second of Zayn's sporadic pounding and pulling of his hair

-such a tight little cunt you have baby, Daddy loves fucking it you know that

Zayn moans out, earning a slap on his bum from Liam for being such a sexy little slut

-may I cum Daddy!

-no!

Both dominants shout out loudly, Liam's voice in a mumble from vigorously eating out his Bradford boy

Zayn starts to slow down and his breath shortens with every last thrust as his eyes start to close and before he knows it, he's already cummed deep into the little bit of room at the tip of the magum size condom, almost bursting it with his thick length and cum trapped inside the condom

-my turn! You took too damn long, he's mine now

Liam whispers sexily as he spanks Zayn one last time roughly grabs Niall, pulling him away from Zayn's still semi-hard cock and pushing him towards their California king bed making Niall squeal and adjust himself on the sheets to the best of his ability so that his head is faced down and his ass is up

Liam puts his own condom and strokes his cock as he climbs on the bed and rubs his tip over Niall's gaping and lube dripping entrance which is all pink and wet from being fucked so hard by Zayn

-you think Daddy Z fucked you fast and rough? I'm going to have you in tears from cumming so hard baby boy

Niall starts to moan but his voice box is literally stopped by the shock of Liam's Payne train pushing into Niall's still very tight entrance. He doesn't waist any time and fucks into him at full speed, the loud sound of Niall's bum hitting Liam's waist is the only thing that's able to be heard throughout the room.

Niall lifts his head up, screaming out Liam's name while Zayn stands in the corner by the wall he fucked Niall on, stroking his now re-hardened cock at the sight

Liam roughly pushes Niall's head back down on the bed and pounds hard into his tight slot leaving Niall screaming out Zayn's name

-bloody hell Niall your so tight I can't hold it anymore, go ahead and cum for me baby, cum with Daddy

With a loud, aggressive groan Liam cums into the condom and pulls out, almost collapsing himself over Niall's bum from such a vigorous workout

The doorbell then rings and all three men look towards the clock on the cable box underneath tv on the other side of the room, panicking when they realize how late it is

-shit! your Mums back with Chloe!

Niall shouts as he gets up and nearly falls off the side of the bed

-bloody hell!

-Zee please uncuff and clean the cum off of him, I'm going to go get the door and make sure you change out of that uniform beautiful

Liam says with a chuckle as he quickly disposes the used condom on his cock and changes into some clean sweatpants and a shirt before running downstairs to get the door and opening it to see a sleepy Chloe in the arms of her grandmother Trisha

-Papa!!!!!!!

Chloe shouts excitedly when she sees a smiling Liam greeting her

-how's my little pumpkin doing

-I's good Papa, Nana took me to the park, then the zoo and then we went to see minions and then we got fishy and chips

Liam coos at the adorable two year old and takes her from Zayn's Mum, kissing her on the forehead as she rambles on about her fun filled day

-thank you for taking her Trisha, the boys and I really needed some uh "alone time"

Liam says with a wink making the older woman chuckle and nod her head

-anytime hunny, maybe you boys can drop her off next weekend and go on a date, yeah?

-sounds like a plan, thank you again for watching her Trisha. I'm going to go put her to bed now, before she gets grumpy.

-alright love, goodnight and tell the boys I said Hi and remember Liam it's okay to call Me Mum now alright?

-I will from now on Mum, goodnight

Liam says with a smile as he closes the door and walks back upstairs to find Niall fast asleep under the covers while Zayn picks up the scattered clothes around the room

Zayn spots Liam coming in with their daughter in his arms and smiles at the sight

-our little princess had quite a long day I see

-yeah your Mum took her just about everywhere today, she'll be talking about it for the rest of the week I'm sure

-well let me put her to bed, I know your tired from running around the hospital all day and then topping

-Zee, watch your words around the little one love

Liam says with wide eyes, knowing their little girl isn't that far asleep

Zayn nods with a smirk and gives Liam a peck on the lips as they exchange their daughter. Zayn then carries her towards her bedroom(picture in the media).

The room is painted pink and white with the words CHLOE in big letters above a white crib with hot pink sheets and pillows and a little chair near the window on the opposite of he room next to a variety of book shelves, a changing table and play pens filled with an abundance amount of toys.

With three Daddies, 6 sets of grandparents, two Uncle's and more Aunt than one can count, their little girl couldn't be anymore spoiled.

-Daddy? can you read me a bedtime story?

Chloe asks Zayn sleepily, with the cutest little pout on her face that she copied straight from her Daddy Zayn. The 2 and a half year old looking the most like Zayn then all of the boys, with hazel/brown eyes and dark brown hair.

-sure sweet pea, let me guess? The cat in the hat, your all time favorite hmm?

Chloe's eyes light up as she nods her head tiredly while Zayn lays her down on the changing table in the corner of her room and reaches underneath it to grab a fresh pullup and some pajamas. He then quickly changes a yawning Chloe and picks her up in his arms again as he carries her towards the other side of the room near her bookshelves.

-can you read it in the funny voices like Mummy does?

-hey now Papa and I do funny voices too you know, Mummy learned from the best

Zayn says with a cheeky smile, knowing that his daughter is referring to Niall

-hurry up Daddy, I's sleepy

-okay okay, Daddy's getting to it sweet pea

Zayn grabs the cat in that hat off of one of Chloe's many book shelves and sits down on the loveseat besides her bed

-don't forget, funny voices Daddy

-I won't princess

Zayn opens the book and clears his throat before speaking

-THE CAT IN THE HAT by Dr. Suess

He goes on to read the first couple pages, earning a couple giggles from Chloe which soon enough turns into light snores

Zayn puts the book down and cuddles her in her arms as he kisses her forehead repeatedly and watches his baby girl fall into a deep sleep

He gets up and kisses her forehead one last time before laying his daughter down in her crib as he tucks her in tightly and strokes her dark hair

-sweet dreams my little princess, Daddies love you very much

to be continued.......


	3. The Beach (part 1)

Zayn watches as Liam stacks up everything in the trunk of the Jeep. Items varying from extra sets of clothes, a grill, burgers, toys and various sand castle equipment, bathing suits, sunscreen and an abundance of other items the protective Daddies brought for their big family and little girl who they've spoil rotten to the core.

-have we've got everything babe? You sure ya don't want to bring the entire house with us?

-of course love, keep your panties on

Liam says with a wink, throwing his boyfriends sarcasm right back at him

-I think we both know who wears the panties in our relationship Liam

-speaking of him, where is our little panty boy?

-I don't know Li, haven't seen him since he and I bathed and dressed Chloe this morning

-go find our love will ya? Tell him I'm almost done packing and he needs to get his cute little blonde butt downstairs and in the car before he gets punished.

-alright babe, whatever your dominant heart desires

Zayn chuckles at Liam's words and gives him a sweet peck on the lips as Liam fights the urge to manhandle his boyfriend and roughly pin him against the car with long, passionate kisses

-go do what I said little boy, before you get punished too

-let's not forget who's the oldest babe

-and let's also not forget who has the biggest cock

Zayn widens his eyes at Liam's words and quickly shuts him up with a kiss, knowing their little girl is patiently waiting inside the car with her stuffies in her arms and can probably hear everything her Daddies are saying

-Li? What about Chl-

-don't worry she's watching a movie on my phone with earplugs, she can't hear us

Zayn takes a deep breath of relief and slaps Liam hard on the ass before leaving to walk upstairs and find their little blonde boyfriend

He starts to hear humming coming from the joint bathroom connected to their bedroom and follows the sound. Walking into the room only for his heart to nearly give out at the sight of Niall wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties as he sits on the closed toilet seat and shaves his legs bare

-well what do we have here Mr. Malik-Payne?

Zayn says with a smirk as he licks his lips at the sight before him

-being a good little twink by shaving my legs for you and Daddy

-well babe as much as I would want to stop everything your doing and fuck you hard against the wall, we've got to meet Harry and Lou at the beach with the kids soon

-I know, I know. Li told me he was packing the car and that we had a couple minutes before we left.

Niall says with a cheesy smile, knowing he's probably holding everyone up right now but he wanted to look cute at the beach in his really short swimming trunks that may or may not come just below his panty line

-just hurry up yeah? Wouldn't want to keep Daddy and I waiting now would you princess?

-Chloe better be outside with you talking like that. And who knows, I might just have to take up that "fuck you hard against the wall" offer

-well just our luck, she's already in her carseat watching a movie Mr. Payne-Malik

-I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that Zee

Niall smiles to himself at the thought of them actually being a real family now as he finishes up the last of his shave, being very careful not to cut himself with his bright pink razor.

-Liam and I are just happy you were willing to legally change your name for us in the first place

-well if we can't get married, it's the second best thing yeah?

Niall says with a small smile as gets up off the toilet seat and walks towards Zayn, setting the razor down on the sink as he does.

-you don't know how much I want you right now Zee.....

-well let's find out shall we?

-ZAYN, Niall! let's go loves! Chloe wants to play with her god-siblings and we've got traffic ahead of us!

Liam shouts from downstairs making Niall whine and give Zayn a quick kiss on the lips

-let me go put on my outfit and I'll meet you boys downstairs

-alright I'll meet you in the car then

-oh no lover boy, your coming with me

-Niall no, we don't have time for this and what if Li comes upstairs?

-he wouldn't leave Chloe in the car by herself and he wouldn't take her out the carseat and carry her all the way upstairs just to see what we're doing either

-but we still don't have time

-Liam will be okay for 5 minutes, now stop arguing and fuck me!

-5 minutes? You never take 5 minutes Ni

-shush your wasting time

Niall pulls Zayn out of the bathroom by his hand and carries him into their bedroom, immediately locking the door and helping Zayn strip of the black tank top and swimming trunks he had on all while simultaneously kissing him on the lips

Zayn then lifts him up in his arms and carries him around the waist before throwing him on the bed and quickly reaching in the nightstand near the pillows for lube and a magnum condom

-we don't have time for that Zee. Were down to 4 minutes now, and I took my pill this morning so we're fine

-alright alright, get yourself relaxed cause Daddy's coming in

Niall giggles and pulls Zayn away from the nightstand and closer to his face by the grip of his hair

Zayn roughly turns Niall around so that his ass is in the air and his head is down, exposing his perky ass for his Daddy to whatever he wants to him.

-rim me Daddy?

-I thought we didn't have time Ni?

-just 30 seconds Daddy please I need your wet tongue on my ass so badly Sir

Zayn smacks Niall hard on the ass and lowers his head so he has access to Niall's puckering entrance. He sticks his tongue out and licks up and down Niall's pink hole, leaving the blonde withering and moaning underneath him.

Niall fists the bed sheets underneath him and sticks his ass out further as Zayn finishes up sucking and spitting on Niall's rim repeatedly before sliding two fingers in, finger fucking his submissive with full force

-I'm going to fuck you so hard baby, might be hard for you to walk on the beach later

-mmm yes Daddy please

Zayn strokes his cock some more and positions his tip to Niall's entrance just as they both hear the sound of the house phone ring and panic when they realize that it's most likely Liam

-we need to get dressed, now!

Zayn climbs off of the bed and quickly fetches his clothes along with Niall's before throwing them to the blonde

-but I didn't even get a chance to cum!

Niall whines as he puts on his clothes and hops off the bed, still feeling very horny from previous events

-we'll have plenty of time for that later and I'm sure both of us are in for a spanking when we get back home

-you think Daddy will let us cum Zaynie?

-only if we give him his favorite treat princess

-sucking his cock together?

Zayn smiles with a nod and gives Niall a kiss on the lips, the Bradford man taking one last look at his sexy looking boyfriend before walking out the room together and downstairs to their car

to be continued.............


	4. The Beach (part 2-Punishment)

Two hours later they finally get to the beach and head to a private little house they rented for the day, knowing their kids will need naps and everyone will want a shower. Not to mention all of the stuff they bought for three toddlers and the abundance of food that needs to be refrigerated.

They pull up in the driveway and get out of their car to get settled and as soon as they get inside Liam tells Louis and Harry to take Chloe and the twins in the kitchen for a snack while why he takes care of some much needed business with his two submissives.

Liam makes a hand gesture for Niall and Zayn to come upstairs and into one of the many bedrooms which they both do quickly, knowing that resisting will only make their punishment worse.

-now are you two going to tell me what you were doing upstairs after I called you two to come down to the car and you repeatedly decided ignored me, your dominant of all people?

Liam yells irritably as he plops himself on the edge of the large bed in the center of the room

Niall bites down on his bottom lip and decides to speak up since he feels that it's all his fault in the first place and maybe if he can cover it up Zayn won't be punished because of him

-we weren't doing anything Daddy

-keep lying to me Niall, it's only going to worsen the punishment for you both

-but I'm not lying, Zaynie just came upstairs to check on me

-that's it, come here Niall!

The blonde looks at his dominant with wide eyes before turning to Zayn who just shakes his head at him

-I said come here, now Niall!

Niall rushes to the bed only to be turned around by Liam who lowers the twinks extremely short shorts and slides his index finger inside Niall's tight entrance which just happens to be wet and pink only in a way it would be if he were rimmed or played with. Liam roughly pulls his shorts back up and smacks him hard on the bum causing Niall to flinch and moan at the same time.

-well your too tight to have been fucked so I'm guessing you were fingered, maybe scissored and then eaten out, weren't you little slut?

Niall bites his bottom lip and can't help but be a bit turned on by the situation especially while Zayn's cock get's noticeably harder in his swimming trunks from watching that little scene in front of him.

-since I don't have a belt or any spanking equipment both of you are going over my lap, quick and simple

-but Daddy?

Niall begs again, still hoping that he can get him and Zayn out of this punishment somehow

-you heard me now Niall lets start with you since your the one who initiated it yeah? I'll deal with you momentarily Zayn.

Liam grabs Niall by the arm and brings him over his lap, bringing down his jean shorts again, exposing his perky bare bum for both him and Zayn to see

-how many spanks do you think you should get baby boy?

-none Daddy

Liam growls and gives Niall his first hard slap on the ass, making his pale bum jiggle a little bit

-try again sweetheart

Niall stays silent and whimpers as he fidgets on Liam's lap from the hard smack he just suffered through

-Zayn why don't you decide hmm? How many spanks do you think our horny little submissive should get?

-15? Maybe 20 if he fidgets anymore

Zayn says with a smirk, deciding that he'll enjoy his own punishment more if he's turned on first

-I like the sound of that love now come here and watch, closer to me sweets

Liam points to the ground next to his feet and Zayn immediately kneels, looking up at his dominant with innocent hazel eyes

-be a good boy and count everytime I spank him Zee, and Niall? Everytime you move or fight me is one more added on to Zayn's punishment. Now let's hurry up, I 'd liked to have a fun family day at the beach before the afternoon ends

Niall bites his bottom lip and grips Liam's leg as he prepares himself for his punishment, jerking a little when Liam lands the first slap on his now reddened bum

-such bad boys you two have been, thinking I wouldn't figure out that you had your little fun without me

Liam continues smacking Niall's bum, alternating hits between each cheek leaving Niall's bum a pretty shade of light pink

Niall continues to whimper on Liam's lap, his eyes now watering with tears as he takes the last 5 spanks to his sore bottom

-that's my good boy, taking Daddy's punishment so well

Liam says softly as he pulls Niall from his lap and places him on his knees next to Zayn

-alright it's your turn Zayn, come let's get this over with. Postponing by not moving isn't going to help anyone love.

Zayn groans a little as he gets up and bends over Liam's lap, mentally preparing himself for the punishment ahead of him

Before the Bradford boy can take his next break Liam is already pulling his own swim trunks down and spanking his plump bum without resistance or hesitation.

Zayn winces at the sharp pain heating up in his backside and reaches down to grip Liam's thigh, hoping that the last of his punishment will go by swiftly

-now why are you being punished love

-cause I fucked Niall behind your back Sir

-not only that but you obviously weren't going to tell me about it slut! Not that I have a problem with you fucking our submissive when I'm not there, you just need to let me know beforehand understood?

-yes Daddy

Zayn let's out with a loud moan, nearly cumming as Liam strikes the last strike on his now burning bum

Liam finally lifts him up on his feet with a sigh and wipes the tears from his boyfriends pink cheeks

-did it hurt that much love?

Zayn whines with a nod at Liam's words and pulls his swimming trunks back up carefully, trying his hardest not to irritate his sore ass anymore than he's already going to today

-now where's my kiss you two?

Niall is the first to answer, nearly knocking his Daddy over with a giggle by jumping into his arms and giving him several pecks on the lips. Zayn is next to follow, walking over to him slowly but nearly kisses the life out of his dominant and submissive at the same time with a sexy tongue filled kiss that blows both of his younger boys away.

With a cocky smirk Liam gets up from the bed and fixes his submissives clothing and hair, making sure they don't look any more obvious than he's sure they already sounded

-let's go back downstairs shall we boys?

Niall and Zayn both nod their heads and Liam takes their hands, walking them downstairs protectively like a true dominant should

They walk the kitchen to see Chloe, Nolan and Mia sitting around the table finishing up the sandwiches Louis and Harry made who are currently leaning against the kitchen island, looking at the threeway couple suspiciously as they gather up everything they're going to need for their day

-so are we all set? Can we go have fun at the beach now?

Harry asks with a chuckle, knowing exactly what just happened between his three mates

Louis snickers a little as well and walks towards their kids, spraying all three of them down with an abundance of sunscreen

-yes we can go now

Liam says cheekily before sticking his tongue at Harry and heading towards the front door

to be continued........


	5. Pregnancy Scare

A Week Later

Niall and Zayn are currently cuddled in their bedroom, Niall rubbing a sickly Zayn's tummy while Liam puts Chloe down for a nap.

Zayn fidgets under the covers, trying to spoon himself under Niall's warmth but the blonde is too busy paying attention to a golf match on the television screen in front of him.

-Nialler? Could you please cuddle me closer? I'm cold and this duvet isn't doing much.

Niall looks down at his chest to see Zayn pouting with puppy eyes and he can't help but coo at his cute older boyfriend and cuddle him further into his chest.

-come here babe of course I'll cuddle with you, how about a kiss as well hmm?

Niall rubs his hand down Zayn's torso and connects his sweet lips with his boyfriends making Zayn whine and pull Niall even closer to him.

The older man cups Niall's perky bum and squeezes it as their kisses get deeper and rougher. The friction of their clothes heat up the surfaces of their skin and the dying need to get fucked rushes through both of their bodies in less than 30 seconds.

Niall moans and breaks the kiss to throw the sheets off of them and pull Zayn's sweatpants down just pass his thighs, exposing his Daddy's thick and hard cock that's proudly sticking up in the air

Zayn licks his lips in anticipation and watches as Niall devours his length with one gulp

-your trying to kill Daddy with your slutty mouth aren't you cunt?

The blonde moans again as he confidently bobs his head up and down his boyfriends cock, making sure to let the saliva from his mouth drool down to the corner of his lips just the way his Daddy likes it. He continues sucking like that, at a consistent and steady pace just fast enough to leave Zayn breathless but slow enough to prevent him from cumming.

Niall takes one of his fingers and slides it in his mouth along with Zayn's cock to get it nice and wet before pulling it out and sliding it down to Zayn's entrance. Circling the rim of moaning man's puckered hole in the most teasing way.

-shit baby! Your gonna make me cum like that! Such a good boy for me, those pretty lips wrapped around Daddy's cock. Your going to have to let me watch you tease Daddy Li like this when it comes back in the room.

Niall giggles at Zayn's words, sending vibrations to his boyfriends rock hard cock. He lays his tongue flat on his bottom teeth and deepthroats Zayn easily, making sure to purposely gag and choke for his love's enjoyment.

With one last slurp, Niall finishes off with a pop on Zayn's tip and quickly swallows all of the cum spurting uncontrollably from the swollen tip in front of him, something he's always loved to do for his Daddy's. The blonde then pulls up Zayn's clothes and crawls on top of his chest, leaning towards his dark haired boyfriends pink and deliciously pouted lips.

Niall closes his eyes and let's some of the leftover cum under his tongue drip down from his mouth to Zayn's who happily accepts it but soon feels the need to vomit and quickly pushes Niall off of him as he tries to control the irritating feeling in his throat.

-are you alright babe? Do you want me to help you too the loo?

Niall asks worriedly as he runs his hands through his Zayn's hair

-I'm fine love, why don't we just go back to cuddling. I think need to lay down.

Niall sighs in frustration from his cock still being painfully hard and grabs the remote again to turn the volume up on the telly while cuddling Zayn back into his arms to comfort his ill boyfriend.

-Zaynie what's really bothering you love? Li and I have been laying in bed with you for the last two days and you still haven't told us what's wrong with you other than you just not feeling alright?

-I don't know what it is but I've just been feeling weird ever since we got back home from vacation. I think I ate some bad seafood while we were there or maybe caught a bug in the water something.

-bad seafood or a maybe some sperm?

Niall jokes, laughing at Zayn as he flips through the channels on the tv mounted on the wall across from the bed

-Niall I'm not pregnant, we always use condoms anyway

-mmm not always, what about that one 2am shower a couple weeks ago when Liam barebacked both of us until we couldn't take it anymore

-still not likely, he pulled out and had you swallow everything he had in him anyway

-but it's not like your taking birth control like I am, so it's a very well possibility that you could be-

Zayn cuts Niall off with a kiss as he strokes Niall's soft blonde hair and shushes him quiet

-please Niall, I'm trying to relax here. I don't want to stress right now.

-hmm relax? Are you feeling tired, maybe another pregnancy symptom?

-Niall stop it! I'm serious, and your annoying the hell out of me right now!

-no need to raise your voice at me Zaynie, I'm just trying to help you.

-I don't want your help! Just leave it alone alright

-but maybe if we just talk to Li about this, it might help

-talk about what? There's nothing to talk about Niall. I have the stomach flu and that's it.

-Zayn please

Liam walks into the room ready to hand out another spanking from all the tension in the air

-would somebody like to tell me what's going in here, Chloe is taking a nap while your down the hall yelling, and about what?

-it's nothing Li

Zayn replies, wanting everyone to just give him some space at the moment

-well I think he's pregnant

Niall blurts out, quickly turning Liam's frown into a smile

-really baby? That's so exciting, did you take a test or something????

Zayn starts blankly back and forth between his boyfriends feeling irritated and betrayed at the same time

-no I didn't because I am not pregnant! So if you don't mind I need to get out and get some fresh air. Kiss Chloe goodnight for me if I don't get back till late, would you?

Zayn get's up from the bed and gathers a pair of vans from the three way couples shared closet along with his keys and wallet

-you can do that yourself Zayn....because your not going anywhere. Whatever your upset about, we can talk about it. No need to run away from this. We're just having a conversation.

Liam tries to stop Zayn at the door but Zayn pushes him out the way and storms downstairs, walking out the house and towards his black jeep.

He gets inside and drives off, sighing because he can finally hear his own thoughts. He calls Harry in the car, venting to him about everything while Harry of course invites him over immediately.

No less than 15 minutes later the Bradford man is knocking on the Tomlinson-Styles door with an irritated expression on his face and messed up hair. Harry quickly answers it and leads Zayn inside to their lounge room, offering some alcohol or anything else to calm down his nerves which Zayn quickly rejects it and sits down on one of the many love seats in the room, across from Harry.

-I can't believe you just left? Didn't we already go through this with Louis, leaving is never a good idea Zayn, ever. Especially when your angry. And what about Chloe, she didn't see you leave did she?

-Haz, this isn't a dominant/submissive problem we're having here. It's Liam and Niall not letting me have any space and Chloe was asleep when it happened. I would never let her see the boys and I fighting.

-well you three are practically married, what did you expect to happen? Now tell me Zayn, what's the real problem here.

-I really don't know mate, I think I'd be happy if maybe I could breath for two seconds without everyone down my throat.

-you? Of all people who loves things down your throat?

Harry says cheekily, pissing off Zayn even more

-Harry please, your not funny

-alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You want to tell me what's making you feel this way, did you and the lads have an argument?

-sort of, I haven't been feeling so well lately and Niall started to worry but instead of cuddling with me and letting me rest like I wanted, he keep bringing up the topic of pregnancy and trust me Harry. I'm not fucking pregnant, I know my body well enough by now to know if I'm going through a bloody pregnancy!

-hey now, little ears listening remember

-sorry Haz, I'm just so frustrated and it's really not even that serious now that I've had time to think about it but I still can't seem to let it go

-well before you go back to the house all defensive and angry, why don't you try taking a pregnancy test. I mean maybe Niall's going somewhere with this. He loves you so much and after all he was pregnant before, don't you think he would know the signs.

-I mean I have been having stomach pains lately but I don't think it's early symptoms or anything. I just feel so weird Haz, what's wrong with me?

Harry gets up to give Zayn a hug but ends up tripping on himself intead causing a loud boom to be heard throughout the house making Louis panic and run into the room with both Mia and Nolan in his arms barely keeping their sleepy eyes open.

-are you okay babe? What happened?

Louis asks with fear as he looks down at his husband who's now on the floor

Zayn looks towards Harry as if he's waiting for permission to tell Louis truth but Harry's desperate look in his eyes gives the answer away

-yeah I just, tripped over Tommo is all. He was running through the house again.

Louis raises his eyebrows and looks around the room even though he knows he let Tommo out in the yard a half an hour ago but decides to go along with his husbands little lie anyway, knowing exactly what really happened after all these years of being with the clumsy man.

-oh alright, well be careful babe. I'm going to back to feeding the kids lunch, would you like something Zee? Harry said you were coming over for a bit so I whipped up some sandwiches if you'd like one?

-no thanks, I'm feeling kind of nauseous actually. I think I'm going to be heading back home to the boys soon.

-oh alright love, give the boys and my niece a hug and a kiss yeah?

-of course, see ya later Lou

Louis kiss Zayn a sweet smile before walking out with both of his half asleep twins still in his arms

Harry gets off the floor with a groan and sits back in his seat across from Zayn, crossing his leg over his knee as if he never fell

-well before you go, do you want to take a test. Louis has got a couple spare ones upstairs.

Zayn nods his head nervously and Harry helps him up from his chair and upstairs to his and Louis main bathroom connected to their bedroom

He sits Zayn on the closed toilet seat and rummages under the sink cabinets for two pregnancy tests, humming to himself when he finds them.

With shakey hands, Zayn takes the two boxes from Harry and quickly opens them up, not bothering to read the directions

-alright well I'm going to go check up on Louis and the twins and then I'll be right back up, okay love?

-thank you Hazzy

Zayn says with nervous eyes

-anytime mate

Harry gives Zayn a comforting hug before leaving the room, making sure to close the bathroom door on the way out for privacy

Fifteen minutes later Zayn still hasn't called Harry into the bathroom and the curly headed man starts to worry and knocks on the door to see what's wrong

-Zee? mate are you alright? You've been offly quiet up here, is something wrong?

-come in Harry

Zayn says quietly with absolutely no emotion leaving Harry more worried than ever

He busts the door open and sees Zayn holding the two tests in his hand, looking down as if he's somewhat disappointed

-well? Are you pregnant mate?

to be confirmed.........


	6. Cum Shots

-no......I'm not pregnant Harry

Zayn sighs in disappointment and gets up from the closed toilet seat, dropping the used pregnancy tests in the trash bin on his way out the bathroom

-are you alright mate? You want to talk to Louis or I about it?

-it's alright, I'm just going to go home if you don't mind

Harry sighs and walks closer to Zayn, the curly headed man extremely worried about his best friend right now

-you sure you don't want to talk about it Zee, you know Lou and I are always here for you

-yeah I'm fine I guess, I mean there's nothing to really talk about. I took the tests, they came out negative and that's it.......

Harry notices Zayn's eyes brimming with tears a stops Zayn in the doorway to give him the tightest hug he possibly can to make his best mate feel better

-you're always welcome to stay here if your not ready to go back to the lads yet

-it's really quite alright Haz, the boys are probably worried about me anyway. Plus Chloe's going to be waking up from her nap soon and I don't want her to get upset when she notices I'm not there.

-alright mate, drive safe okay? And if you need anything at all, Lou and I are only a phone call away.

Zayn nods his head as Harry pulls him in for another hug and walks him downstairs to give his niece, nephew and brother in law a hug as well before heading outside to his car

With tired eyes Harry walks back up to the bedroom and playfully jumps on the king sized bed, placing his arms behind his head as he takes a moment to breath everything in

Louis soon comes in the room with a cheeky smile on his face and bites his bottom lip as he closes and locks the door behind him

-do you have to go to the office today?

-no, I have a meeting tomorrow at noon but that's it for the week. My employers do a good job keeping the toy website up.

-good, so we can have a little fun then?

-fun? Not with two toddlers and a dog running around here we can't.

-I beg to differ babe. The maid took the kids and tommo into the backyard to play for a little bit which gives us ample time for you to fuck me into oblivion.

-oh really now?

-yes really.....

Louis takes off the oversized grey sweater he's wearing and turns around, teasingly sliding down the skinny jeans that he's also wearing, exposing his red lace panties which perfectly grips his bubble butt

-shit baby, tell me what you want Daddy to do to you?

-well we haven't played around with bondage in a little while, I was thinking about getting some rope, a ball gag and maybe a belt and have a little sub space session?

-oh you want that kind of sex huh?

Louis hums in agreeance and seductively climbs on the bed, hovering over his husband while grinding on his crotch

-mmhm I want it rough Daddy, really rough

-oh is that right?

-yes Daddy

Louis says with a smirk as he leans his lips down to Harry's and kisses the life out of his husband

They continue to make out heavily as they rip the rest of each other's clothes off, nothing to be heard throughout the room but the sound of heavy breathing and panting

Harry eventually stops with a groan and teasingly pushes Louis off of him, nearly running to their closet to fetch the items Louis requested along with some lube and an xl condom

He quickly comes back with a devilish look on his face as he places the items on the bed next to Lou before ripping the condom packet open to put it on his already hard cock

-I want you to get on your knees and stick your arms out in front of you with your legs bent for me slut!

Louis moans at Harry's words and obeys his commands, getting on his knees and putting his arms straight out in front of him with his ass perked up in the air for his husbands enjoyment

-I want you to tie me up so I can't get away Daddy. I want it to be so you have jurisdiction to do whatever you want to me because I'm Daddy's little fucking cumslut to be used and fucked in both of my holes for your pleasure.

Harry almost chokes on his own spit and gives Louis a hard slap on the bum turning the twinks ass bright red with his large handmark. He then quickly grabs the red velvet rope from the bed and tightly ties it around Louis arms, bounding his baby boy helplessly in his control.

The younger dominant doesn't waste anymore time and immediately lubes up his now condom covered cock, making sure to be generous since he plans on not prepping his pain kink of a submissive

He places the ball gag tightly around Louis mouth and roughly pulls Louis ass higher in the air to spit on the entrance, watching as his saliva drips down his subs crack and to his balls.

With one swift move, Harry slides his cock into Louis now lube slicked hole that's already gaping nice and wide for him upon entrance

Louis gasps at the full feeling of Harry's thick length and slobbers around his ball gag, the twink completely vulnerable and helpless for his Daddy which only get's him off further

-your such a nasty little slut for me baby, Daddy's going to fuck you so hard baby boy. Gonna have your pretty legs shaking, and your ass dripping with cum, spit and lube.

Harry sneakily grabs the belt he placed on the bed earlier and harshly smacks Louis bum with it with he pulls hard on his hair. Completely catching the horny submissive off guard, causing Louis to yell and moan out in pain and pleasure

Louis cock drips a bit of pre-cum onto the sheets underneath him and he bites his bottom lip, patiently awaiting his dominants next move

Harry tightly grips Louis thick hips and roughly fucks into the sub, making the entire bed shake rigorously

Curses and moans are head throughout the room and the smell of sex lingers throughout the air. Louis can feel Harry's cock everytime it rubs against his prostate ever so tortuously and his need to cum increases with every hard thrust

Harry strikes Louis ass with the belt again, this time the twinks bum bouncing a little bit off the leather punishment device

-oh fuck! That hurts so good Daddy!

Louis shouts loudly, trying his hardest to talk around the ball gag but the size of is nothing compared to the cocks he's had in his mouth many times before

Harry hits his subs now reddened ass with the belt one last time causing Louis to moan out and clench himself around Harry's throbbing cock

-I want to hear you scream my name baby! Tell me who this ass belongs to!

Harry shouts as he kisses up and down his husbands spine and voluminous bum making Louis shout out the magic word

-DADDY!!!!

Harry groans at the sound and feels himself coming closer and closer to the brink of orgasm and quickly pulls out, throwing the belt across the room while jerking his flushed cock over Louis bum

With a loud moan, Harry cums all over Louis gaping rim which makes Louis lose himself all together, the twink harshly cumming on the sheets underneath him while panting like a hungry dog

The dominant unties the tight rope around Louis arms and unclasps the ball gag from his mouth before throwing them both onto the floor, leaving Louis gasping and panting from the high of his orgasm

-we need to fucking do this more often Louis. I didn't realize how much our kids were cock blockers

Louis giggles and reaches up to kiss Harry on the cheek, only for his husband to grab his jaw and kiss him passionately on the lips

-so round two then? We can make it a shower quickie, that way we can wash all this cum and sweat off before going downstairs to our babies?

Louis smirks at Harry's words and leans in to whisper something into the curly headed mans ear

-fuck me Daddy......

to be continued.............


	7. Ass Tattoo's and Kitchen Sex

Zayn rocks a sleepy Chloe back and forth in his arms by the front door of his and his boyfriends flat while his Mum grabs her grand-daughters overnight bag placed next to the door and attempts to pry the tired child from her sons protective arms.

-Zayn she will be fine, you came out okay didn't you love?

Zayn laughs with a worried smile and sweetly kisses the top of Chloe's forehead before passing her into his mother's arms.

-I know Mum I know, and thanks again for taking her, I'll see you Sunday evening. And remember not to give her too many sweets before bed alright, she get's hyper easily.

-sweetheart I've been doing this for decades, this is nothing new. Now go have some much needed time with my two sons in law this weekend and make me some more grandchildren, okay?

Zayn nods with a small chuckle and watches as his mother and daughter both walk out the front door and down the driveway to her car. Zayn closes the door and tries not to worry about Chloe too much because he knows she's in safe hands.

And not only that but it's his biweekly sex-date weekend with his boys and he couldn't be more excited about it because he gets to moan and fuck his boyfriends as loud and hard as he wants without worrying about their little girl being traumatized by the loud noises.

Zayn walks back through the flat and into the kitchen to see the two loves of his life washing the dishes from the dinner they had an hour ago and Niall limping a little bit which he's been doing all day but no one can seem to figure out why.

-Ni baby you've got to sit down or something, you've been limping around the flat all day and it's worrying the hell out of Li and I

-yeah love, what is up with you walking around like you're in pain. Did you spank him while I was at work or something Zayn?

-no he was a good little cum slut today, he even took a nap with Chloe

-then what's wrong babe? Why are you limping around the house as if we both fucked you for 3 hours straight?

Liam says nonchalantly as he dries off the last of the dishes

Niall bites down on his bottom lip hard dries his hands off with a paper towel before throwing it away

-I want to show you guys something

Zayn and Liam both look towards their boyfriend with suspicion, especially Zayn who is very curious to know what Niall is referring to.

-what do you want to show us love?

Niall giggles loudly as he turns around and pulls his skinny jeans and panties down to expose the words "PROPERTY OF PAYNE-MALIK" written in cursive right across his right ass cheek

Liam and Zayn stay silent, looking at their boyfriend's bum in shock

Niall turns back around, laughing uncontrollably and Liam gives Zayn a wide eyes look before speaking up.

-oh my, Niall? What? How? Is that a real tattoo?

-of course it's real babe, I've been telling you guys for years how much I want a tattoo. Why is this such a surprise to you?

-because Niall, we didn't think you'd actually do it

Liam replies with a serious look on his face as Zayn continues to look blankly at his blonde boyfriend, still not knowing what to say.

Niall brings his pants back up and walks over to him, kissing Zayn on the lips several times as he runs his hands through the mans dark hair.

-Zee? Love you alright?

Zayn finally speaks up with a fit full of laughter, making his face go bright red

-I can't believe you finally did it. That is bloody adorable, and sexy might I add.

Liam narrows his eyes at Zayn, looking at him as if his boyfriend has officially lost his mind

-no it's not adorable Zayn, he got our last names tattooed on his ass, which will be there forever

-oh stop being such a party pooper Li. You should feel honored that our boyfriend was willing to get your name tattooed on his body. It just shows how much he loves us.

Niall looks as if he's about to cry in disappointment that his youngest boyfriend doesn't like his surprise. But Liam takes notice and immediately changes his facial expression as he pulls Niall in for a kiss in the middle of the kitchen.

-I'm sorry babe, you had just caught me off guard is all. I love it actually.

Niall's frown quickly turns into a smile and he leans in to kiss Liam deeply as the older man cups his ass cheeks making Niall jerk back in pain a little.

-oops I'm sorry babe, I forgot

-it's okay, I like the pain Daddy

Niall says with a smirk on his face before leaning in to kiss Liam again. Zayn walks over to join in on the fun, kissing the blonde's neck from the back and biting on it, leaving juicy red marks that drive Niall crazy.

-these clothes are gonna have to come off babe

Liam whispers out as he slowly slides his hands down Niall's jeans. Zayn get's impatient and takes off his own clothes, throwing them in a pile in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Niall and Liam laugh at their eager boyfriend and attack him in a group of kisses and licks, rubbing and touching all over his naked body.

Liam get's a lovely idea and decides to turn Zayn around and slam him against the kitchen counter next to the fridge before getting on his knees behind Zayn's perky bum. Niall does the same except he manages to get himself in front of Zayn so that his mouth is blowing heat right on the tip of Zayn's cock.

-oh fuck, babes please don't tease me like that

Zayn mumbles out breathlessly. And only a few seconds later, his ass is getting spread out by Liam's fingers while his cock get's shoved into Niall's mouth making Zayn go weak.

Liam gets up for a second, opening the fridge next to him to grab a couple ice cubes from the freezer. He stuffs them into his mouth and get's back on his knees, spreading Zayn's cheeks wide open again as he brings the melting ice to the front of his teeth.

With two fingers now shoved inside his boyfriends tight hole, Liam pushes the ice cubes inside of Zayn with his tongue and swallows the liquid as it drips back down from Zayn's hole and melts in his mouth, making the dark haired boy gasp and moan at the intense feeling of one of his boyfriends eating him out while the other sucks his cock.

Niall hallows his cheeks around Zayn's cock, sucking it as if it were a popsicle. The blonde then grabs his boyfriends hips and swallows all of Zayn's length, deepthroating it while purposely making himself choke and gag on the thick cock.

Zayn starts to feel weak in the knees and grips the kitchen counter for dear life as he mentally prepares himself for the overwhelming orgasm that's about to come to him.

Liam flicks his tongue back and forth along Zayn's rim at a fast pace while Niall gags on Zayn's cock simultaneously almost as if both of the older mans boyfriends are on a race to make him cum and soon enough the Bradford man is uncontrollably spilling the warm substance down Niall's throat and clenching himself around Liam's tongue.

Zayn breaths out heavily as he tries to come down from his high but then quickly turns around, pulling Liam up to kiss the life out of him before mumbling something under his breath that only Liam can hear.

Liam grows a devious smirk on his mouth and licks his lips sexily as he unbuckles his pants and drops them on the floor along with his briefs, exposing his hard and very long cock to his boyfriends while stroking it up and down with his hand.

Zayn roughly grabs Niall, nearly ripping all of his clothes off before lifting the blonde up in the air so that his legs are straddled around Zayn's waist and they're both completely naked.

With a satisfied moan, Liam pushes himself inside of Niall before pulling back out teasingly, purposely leaving out a condom put of the equation because he know's Niall is on birth control.

He rubs the tip of his cock around Niall's entrance, making the blonde nearly lose his mind.

Niall whimpers out in desperation and digs his nails down Zayn's back, wanting nothing more than to get pounded into and wrecked by his two dominants right now.

-Daddy fuck me!

Niall screams out as he sticks his ass out into the air, only for Zayn to grab it and push him back towards him, scolding him for being naughty

-you're going to get fucked by your Daddies baby boy, and you're going take all of our cocks, every single inch and beg for us to let you cum

Niall's face flushes bright red at Zayn's words and his cock couldn't be harder right now. And just as he distracts himself from the anxious need to be fucked, Liam pushes his cock all the way into the twink, bottoming him out with Zayn doing the same shortly after.

Niall screams out in both pain and pleasure from the feeling of being so entered with no prep which is just the way he likes it after having admitted to his Daddies that he has a major pain kink.

Niall moans out his Daddies name as he continues to scratch up and down Zayn's back with his nails, the twink completely overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled up with two very thick and long cocks.

-Daddy!

Niall screams out desperately as he get's closer to his climax

Liam tries his best to keep himself from cumming due to the tightness around his length but with Niall screaming his name like that, he ends up shooting his hot load deep inside his sub, leaving the blonde dripping out cum with both his and Zayn's cocks still inside him.

Liam finally pulls out and quickly get's on his knees in front of Zayn who is still holding up Niall, lapping his tongue around the blonde's entrance as he sucks up the mixture of his and Zayn's cum making Niall lose it.

With an exhausted and pleading moan, Niall cums untouched all over his and Zayn's chest causing Zayn to lose control and cum deep inside their baby boy from the feeling of him clenching hard around his already throbbing cock.

Zayn lifts up Niall a bit, taking him off his cock but still carrying him in his arms

-fucking hell that was intense loves

Liam whispers out in awe as he runs his hands through his short and moist hair, while his slightly but very sexy muscular and hairy his chest drips sweat as well

Zayn nods his head in agreeance and Niall grows a pout on his face before speaking his mind to Liam

-Daddy, I'm hungry again. Can you make me a sandwich and cut it up into triangles, pretty pwease?

Liam and Zayn both bust out in laughter at their baby boy who still likes to be treated like a child from time to time and Zayn finally puts the blonde down, both of his Daddies giving the youngest boy a kiss on his lips as Zayn does.

-yes I'll make us all some sandwiches babe, and then we can cuddle up in our bed and watch a movie. Maybe even go for a round two if you boys are up for it?

-sounds good to me babe

Zayn blurts out as he grabs several paper towels from the counter and wets it in the sink before wiping the cum off of him and Niall's chest while Liam opens the fridge to get out the ingredients to make sandwiches.

to be continued............


	8. Surprise?

A Month Later

Louis and Zayn walk down the street of their calm and quiet neighborhood as Zayn pushes a three seated stroller filled with all their kids in it while Louis walks next to him. It's the middle of the afternoon on a weekday and Zayn is off from his job as a teacher today, while Louis is always at home due to him still being a a stay at home Daddy after him and Harry decided it'd be best if Louis stayed home with the twins full time while Harry continues to work at his sex toy company.

-Lou? I think the kids have finally fallen asleep, mind if I talk to you something?

-sure Zee, what's on your mind

-well I was wondering, how's the BDSM coming along, I know you and Harry were more into it then Li, Niall and I ever were

-well ever since Nolan and Mia were born, it's been sort of vanilla compared to what we used to do but we're starting to change that, what about you and the boys Zayn?

-Liam wants to start training Niall and I again

-"training"?

-yeah like the "collars", the *cough cough* "vibrating rings", and all that good stuff

-jeez Zee, are you three really that out of whack with the lifestyle

-well Liam wants to be a full dominant again and who am I to say no, I miss him taking turns tying Niall and I up and pounding us into the bed until we scream out the name "Daddy"

Louis snickers and looks down in the stroller, making sure all three toddlers are still sound asleep

-Harry has actually started asking me to call him "Papi"

Zayn covers his mouth as he tries his hardest to laugh loudly and wake up the babies

-why Lou, just why?

Zayn asks sarcastically while he gives Louis a cheeky grin

-we were watching this porno one time, and the bottom one was latino and he just happened to be shouting out the name which Harry got turned on from very quickly

-jeez, that's golden mate, mind if I share that with the boys?

-not at all, as long as they don't bring it up around Harry, poor thing will die from embarrassment. It's already weird enough that we still have this Daddy kink going on when our kids call us that in an innocent way.

Zayn nods and breaths out nervously as he continues to push the stroller down the sidewalk which makes Louis curious as to what's bothering him

-got something on your mind Zee?

-this might be random but, how did you feel physically when you first found out you were pregnant?

-oh mate, where did that question come from? Have you and the boys been bare-backing again?

Zayn smiles to himself joyfully because that means Harry kept his mouth close about the details of the little visit he had a little over a month ago.

-not lately, but I was just asking cause well......

-do you think you might be pregnant Zee?

Zayn looks at Louis with a guilty expression

-well......I

-after years and years of friendship, you're still keeping secrets from me Zayn?

-Lou, you know it's not like that

-then spit it out already Malik

-well remember that day a couple weeks ago when I came over? That day Harry fell on the floor......

-well my husband falls quite often, but yes I know what you're talking about

Louis says with a snicker as he looks down at his sockless feet

-well I wanted to talk to Harry because I thought I was pregnant and he just happened to be the first person to answer the phone, and then when I came over that day I took some of your pregnancy tests in the back of your cabinet after Harry suggested I should and then-

Louis cuts him off with a loud laugh

-seriously Zee, you took pregnancy advice from Harry?

-was that such a bad idea?

-those pregnancy tests are over 3 years old Zayn, they're expired which means they're most likely going to give you the wrong answer

Zayn stops the stroller and turns his head towards Louis with a pale face

-seriously Lou?

-well what did the tests say Zayn.......

-they all said negative, all three of them

-and you've been feeling sick and tired lately haven't you?

Zayn nods his head and continues to push the stroller down the street as him and Louis get closer to his flat.

-what should I do? I don't want to get the boys hopes up if it's really just the flu or something.

-I would wait a little while longer for your nerves to settle and then I think you should take some brand new tests, see what they say and if they still say negative you should go to the doctor just to make sure everything is really okay.

-alright I will, thanks mate

-no problem and I'm glad we had some alone time Zee, we never spend time together anymore

-I know, it's long overdue but if I just so happen to really be pregnant then maybe I'll be a stay at home Dad for a while and we can hang out more

-I'd like that love, nww go lay down with Chloe and relax before the boys get home, you don't want them thinking something is up alright

Louis says with concerned eyes as they finally get to the driveway of the Payne-Malik flat where Louis car is.

-thanks Lou, love you

Zayn then smiles as he gives Louis a peck on the cheek before taking Chloe out of the stroller and giving his two still sleeping God-kids a kiss on the cheek as well

-love you too mate, I'll see you later yeah

Zayn helps Louis put the twins and stroller into the car before taking a sleeping Chloe into the house, and hopes that she'll stay asleep for a while so he can take a nap too.

He tucks his daughter into bed and texts Niall to pick him up a couple pregnancy tests before he comes home, since Liam and him usually get home at the same time and he doesn't want Liam to be suspicious about anything.

Later That Afternoon

Zayn is sitting in the living room located near front door of their flat with Chloe in his lap as they watch spongebob together while waiting for their Daddies to come home and soon enough, Niall and Liam walk through the front door of their flat together with two pizzas in Liam's hand and Niall's book-bag hanging off his shoulder.

-MUMMYYYYYYY, PAPPPAAAAA!!!!!!

Chloe yells out as she hops out of Zayn's embrace and runs to the front door to hug and kiss her other two parents who eagerly pick her up in their arms.

-hey princess, were you a good girl for Daddy today?

Niall asks with a smile as both him and Liam kiss each side of Chloe's flushed cheeks.

-yeassss we colored and played with Uncle Lou Lou and Nolan and Mia and then Daddy made me cookies!!!!!!!!

-sounds like you and Daddy had quite the day at home yeah? And with lots of sugar I see.

Liam adds with a chuckle while Niall puts the hyper 3 year old down

Zayn get's up and goes to Liam and Niall, kissing them both on the lips as he takes the pizzas out of Liam's hands

-hey loves, how was your day?

Zayn asks softly, mostly eyeing Liam cause he knows his job as a nurse is the most stressful out of all of them

-pretty good but I think we can both say we're glad to finally come home to our beautiful family

-well I'm glad you're home too cause I've been a little "flustered" all day and I really need "Daddy" to make me feel better

Liam smirks at those words while Niall blushes as he cups Zayn's cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss, only to be stopped by their daughter who is tugging on Niall's pant leg with a pout similar to Zayn's when he wants sex.

-can we eat now pwease?

All three men bust out laughing and nod as they head into the kitchen but Liam takes Chloe into the bathroom to wash her hands first.

Zayn then sets the pizzas down on the table before turning towards Niall to whisper something in his ear

-did you get the stuff I texted you about Ni?

-Zayn I already know you're pregnant but yes I did, it's my bookbag

Just then, Liam walks into the kitchen with a giggling Chloe in his arms and a curious look on his face after overhearing the last thing Niall said

-Zayn, you're pregnant?

to be continued...........


	9. Temporary Fix

-we shouldn't be having this discussion right now, especially around our daughter

Zayn replies with a sigh, completely ignoring Liam's accusation.

Niall gives Zayn an annoyed look and takes Chloe out of Liam's arms before setting her in her high chair at the kitchen table.

-Mummy, what pregnant?

Chloe asks Niall with a curious look on her face and Niall thinks about his word choice carefully before answering the toddler.

-something that's not going to happen to you for a least a hundred years princess

-two hundred

Zayn adds as he places the pizza boxes in his hand down on the table and grabs some plates and drinks.

Liam continues to stand there speechless and confused and if it wasn't for Chloe being in the room he surely would've started an argument by now.

They all sit down and eat together in complete silence, which breaks from time to time when Chloe says something adorable or speaks to one of her parents.

Once they've all finished eating, Liam offers to bathe Chloe and put her to bed while Niall and Zayn clean up the dishes and luckily Chloe goes down with ease, leaving Liam to continue questioning his boyfriends once they've all gone up to their bedroom together.

Zayn is the first to strip into his boxers and get under the covers, completely ignoring Liam and Niall who are standing by the bed looking at him with their arms folded across their chests.

Liam is the most fed up and doesn't hesitate to speak up. He's ready to blow up at the Zayn at this point, because he doesn't like secrets kept from him, especially if it possibly involves his future child.

-Zayn it's way too early for you to go to bed, now stop avoiding me so we can talk about this

-there's nothing to talk about Li, I'm not pregnant and that's that

Niall then rips the covers off of Zayn's body, he knows his boyfriend is lying his ass off now and he's getting tired of it as well.

-Zayn , seriously just take the fucking tests already

-so there are tests then?!

Liam asks after putting two and two together and realizing Niall and Zayn are in fact keeping secrets from him.

-it doesn't matter, I don't have to go to the bathroom right now anyway so could you two just relax already

Liam and Niall glance at each other with disbelief, they always knew their boyfriend was extremely stubborn but they didn't know it could get this bad and Liam plans on dealing with this right now.

-Zee, baby if I have to force a gallon of water down your throat so you'll have no choice but to pee on those fucking sticks.......don't think I won't do it

-Liam please, would you just let it go

-no, Zayn......

-yes, Liam.......

Zayn teases with a smirk as he puts the covers back over his cold body and grabs the remote to turn on the tv, while Niall and Liam continue to stand over him. The Bradford man then gets an idea in his head and decides to run along with it.

-I have a proposal, why don't I suck both your cocks hmm? Would you like that?

Zayn says seductively as he licks his lips and grabs Liam and Niall's arms, pushing them both on the bed with him.

Niall and Liam stay silent, still slightly mad at Zayn because of his stubbornness, but they aren't exactly going to pass up getting their cocks sucked either.

He unzips both of his boyfriends zippers one by one and slightly pulls their pants and underwear down so that their genitals are the only thing that are exposed.

All eyes are on Zayn right now which gives the man a bit of confidence because he knows he's good at making his boyfriend's cum hard, he's so good at giving head he could make a living off of it.

With one hand wrapped around Liam's length and the other hand wrapped Niall's, Zayn stuffs both cocks in his mouth and gets them nice and wet. Liam and Niall can feel the tip of their hard ons rubbing against each other between Zayn's tongue which only turns them on more.

Zayn hums on the meaty cocks and smiles to himself at the thought of successfully avoiding having a conversation about something he doesn't want to talk about. Little does he know, Liam and Niall don't plan actually on letting him have his way, and only seconds later Liam stops him by pulling Zayn off of his cock by the mans hair.

-Zayn.......

-yes Daddy

Zayn says innocently, as if he doesn't know what wrong.

-come here, lets talk alright

Niall and Liam then pull their pants back up and Liam pulls Zayn in his lap so that Zayn's back is rubbed up against his chest, while Niall lays his head on Zayn's crotch.

Liam starts to play with Zayn's growing hair and thinks about what he's about to say before speaking.

-sex won't get you out of this discussion, you know that right love?

Zayn then rolls his head back with a huff and climbs off the bed, knowing that he can't win this one no matter how many blow jobs he gives.

-fine, I'll take the stupid tests alright! Where are they?!

-in my bookbag

Niall replies happily as he gets up off the bed before grabbing the bag that he brought up stairs a little while ago and opening it to hand Zayn the tests he bought.

With a pout Zayn takes the small boxes out of Niall's hand and goes into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom to pee on the plastic sticks.

Zayn can hear his boyfriends talking about him through the thin walls but he decides to ignore them and take the tests anyway. Fifteen minutes go by and he's now sitting on the closed toilet seat praying for his anxiety to go away and instead of going out and handing the tests to Liam and Niall, he decides to wait by himself for the results instead. He doesn't exactly know why, but something is just telling him to do this on his own.

He continues sits in his thoughts for a while, but then Liam softly knocks on the bathroom door which has him almost jumping out his skin.

-Zayn love you've been in there for a while now, is everything okay baby?

Zayn stays silent and finally looks at the three pregnancy tests he took, he reads them all one by one and all of them say positive, leaving Zayn in a mix of emotions. He doesn't know how to feel again, just like the first time he took the pregnancy tests at Harry and Louis flat. He feels empty and emotionless inside, almost like he wants to throw up so decides to get up and wash his hands before exiting the bathroom to find Niall and Liam sitting on the edge of the bed by the door, looking at him worriedly.

-well, are you going to tell us what the tests say babe?

Niall asks with wide eyes.

-negative, they all say negative.......is everyone cool to have sex now

Zayn states with a smile, purposely lying for reasons he's not quite sure of.

to be continued.............


	10. Abortion?

Liam and Niall are currently staring their boyfriend down with tired looks on their faces. At this point they're both completely sick of being lied to and they want Zayn to admit whats wrong, right here, right now.

Liam then gets an idea and winces his eyes at Zayn as he heads to the bathroom, he knows the tests must be in there since Zayn obviously didn't take them out of the bathroom with him standing right there. However, Zayn is already one step ahead of his boyfriend and runs to the bathroom door, blocking Liam from entering which doesn't help the tension in the room at the moment.

-let us see the tests Zayn

-no!

Zayn yells before grabbing his leather jacket that has his keys in it so he can leave, but Liam isn't having it so he takes the jacket out of Liam's hand but Zayn ends up grabbing it again causing the jacket to fall on the ground and a medical pamphlet to come out of the pocket.

Zayn goes pale in the face and rushes to pick the item up but Niall beats him to it and his heart nearly drops when both him and Liam read the words on the cover of the pamphlet, "ABORTION".

With sadness in his eyes, Liam stares at Zayn in complete disbelief that his boyfriend would even consider such a thing. He knows Zayn is really hiding secrets from him now so he calmly pushes the Bradford man out of the way and walks into the bathroom, going into the little trash bin in the corner of the room to pick up one of the three pregnancy test boxes. He opens it and pulls out one of the used sticks that has a small plus sign on it and feels just about ready to cry, it says positive.

Liam then takes a deep breath and disposes of the pregnancy test again, washing his hands before walking back into the bedroom where Niall is holding a crying Zayn in his arms.

-Zayn, why would lie to us about this and why were you looking at abortion pamphlets baby?

Zayn stays silent for a moment, crying for a few seconds more before pulling away from the blonde and wiping his falling tears.

-I'm scared Liam

-scared of what

-having this baby

Niall brings Zayn in his arms again, consoling him as he asks him a question.

-so you want to have an abortion then, because you're scared?

-I don't know, maybe?

Liam frowns with teary eyes and gets on his knees in front of Zayn, kissing the back of his hands repeatedly while he looks him in the eyes.

-Zayn, please don't have an abortion please baby, please I'm begging you don't do it

-why?

Zayn replies sadly, looking down at Liam with a broken heart.

-because, it's our baby....

-but it's my body Liam, it's not fair to me

-love, you're switching up on us. If you didn't want to get pregnant why would you let me have unprotected sex with you all this time?

-I didn't exactly know what to say to you Liam, "I don't want to have your baby because I'm scared of being pregnant", I would feel pathetic.

-what are you so scared of baby?

-childbirth, I saw how much pain Niall went though he was screaming and crying even with the drugs. You can't blame me for changing my mind about wanting to go through that.

With those words, Niall gives Zayn a reassuring kiss on the lips and enters the conversation again as he wipes Zayn's wet face with his red sweater paws.

-well it's different for everyone and just because you're scared doesn't mean you should get an abortion baby

-but why are you two so against abortion, it's my body, it's my decision isn't it?

-yes that is all very true babe, but Liam and I are more than capable of taking care of this child with you. We've got plenty of money and time and lots of love and family. I could see maybe if you were single or broke, then a abortion would be a reasonable choice, but this isn't like you Zayn. You love kids and we've talked about having a family before we even had Chloe. You were always fine with the possibility of getting pregnant.

-well maybe I changed my mind, okay? I'm just not strong enough, I can't do this alone.

Liam then gets up from his knees with shaky hands and kisses Zayn directly on the lips before pulling both of his boys towards their chest, the threeway couple now holding each other tightly in their arms.

-Zayn what made you think you were ever alone, we're here for you okay, we'll get through this together, okay?

-I'm just so worried about my body changing, I'm going to gain so much weight and I'm going to feel different, I'm going to have to change my diet. I'm going to have to push a living being out of me. It's just too much to handle.

-but love, remember that we're in this together, you may be the one carrying out child but we're pregnant together

Niall smiles at Liam's words and nods his head agreeing with his older boyfriend.

-he's right babe, and I'll help you through the side effects. I know I was particularly moody during my pregnancy but it's different for everyone I promise you.

-you promise you'll be there for me? Even if I'm needy......sort of how I am right now?

-oh Zayn baby, we love you so much and we're not going anywhere

Zayn smiles at his boyfriends words and kisses Niall and Liam on the lips one by one. If he didn't already know he was pregnant before, he would definitely be sure about it now because he feels all over the place at the moment, yet happier than he's been in a very long time. He's having his boyfriend's baby, two men that he loves more than anything or anyone in the world besides his daughter and he feels very blessed right now because of all the support he has. He can honestly say he's the luckiest man in the world and he'll never take his relationship with Liam and Niall for granted again.

to be continued.............


	11. Date Night and Bathroom Sex

Five Months Later

Currently all five boys are at the Italian restaurant called Valentino's, the place they've been a thousand times before since they were just teenagers.

They've just finished eating and are splitting the check when Louis gets a sexy idea in his head and is determined to go through with it. He discreetly runs his hands up his husbands thigh next to him and cups the mans cock harshly, making Harry squeak loudly and everyone at the table look at him.

-is everything okay Lou?

Zayn asks cautiously after noticing Harry's face is now bright red.

-yeah Zee we're fine, we're just going to um run to the loo before we go, you guys wait for the waiter to come back and we'll meet you outside okay?

With that, Louis smirks and takes Harry by the hand, leading them both down the middle of the very familiar restaurant and into the bathroom where they've fucked many times before.

-bathroom sex just like old times?

-of course baby, can't wait till we get home I need you right now

Louis runs into the handicapped stall and Harry follows only to be immediately attacked by Louis lips as his husband unbuttons his shirt and slides his pants and briefs down.

-someones eager to get pounded into aren't they?

-just shut up and fuck me curly!

-but I don't have a condom

-no time to find one, just give it to me raw

Harry nods quickly and smiles to himself, knowing that his could be a chance for Louis to get pregnant again and he's more than willing to take it. He's not scared to admit he has a pregnancy kink and wants to see Louis pregnant over and over again, something about seeing his husband all swollen with his children really bothers him sexually and he misses it.

Louis eagerly strips himself of his own pants and panties and leans forward against the side of the bathroom stall, his naked bum now perked out for his Daddy's pleasure.

He wants to be fucked so badly right now and filled with his husband's hot seed, he just hopes Harry won't be gentle with him tonight, he doesn't want it.

Harry can't help but stare at Louis ass for a minute as he spits on two fingers before sliding them inside of Louis who is surprisingly loose, as if he had a little fun by himself earlier today.

-do you need prep Lou?

-didn't I tell you to shut up and fuck me?!

Louis barks loudly, his hormones currently raging at maximum and his hard cock pressed against the bathroom wall hungrily.

The curly headed man raises his eyebrows as his surprisingly dominant sub and decides to spank him harshly on his bum several times to put him back in his place before roughly grabbing Louis short hair and whispering in his ear.

-I don't know who you're think you're talking to cunt, but you need to remember who you belong to! Now spread your knees further so you can get fucked into properly!

-yes Sir, thank you Daddy

Louis responds submissively as he obeys his Daddy and prepares for an intense fucking.

Without warning, Harry slides himself inside of Louis moist rim and slowly bottoms him out inch by inch. He sits there for a moment, giving time for Louis to adjust before thrusting into him at a faster pace, making Louis whimper and moan against the bathroom stall.

-you're such a good little cock slut for me baby, Daddy's going to fuck you hard.

Harry whispers seductively, nibbling on Louis ear before sliding his hand down to Louis cock and stroking it relentlessly.

Louis then anxiously stomps his foot on the ground bites down hard on his bottom lip. Between the indescribable feeling of being pounded by Harry and him getting a steady and thorough hand-job, he's speechless and ready to cum all over himself.

Harry takes notice and shakes his head as he fucks harder into Lou, their skin now slapping against each other causing a loud sound to be heard throughout the bathroom and they don't care if anyone can hear, the owner knows them personally and the waiters know how big of a tipper they are so they all keep quiet.

-don't you cum yet babe, Daddy wants you to wait until we get home and then I think I'm going to put a vibrating egg in you and tease you for the rest of the night until we let the baby sitter go home and put the kids to bed. Then after that I think I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you till morning, listening to you scream and beg to cum but you won't do so until I tell you too.

Louis feels weak at his dominants words and feels like he wants to cum even harder now. Harry knew exactly what he was doing by talking filth into his husbands ear but he knows it's only going to make their night all the more interesting.

With confidence, Harry pulls himself out of Louis and the both of them get dressed, washing their hands before exiting they bathroom.

They both then walk out of the restaurant together hand and hand to find Zayn and Liam standing by their car looking as if they're about to fight and Niall in between them looking like he's trying to prevent his boyfriends from hurting one another.

-square up mate, you got to fuck him yesterday for hours, now it's my turn!

Zayn shouts angrily as he puts his hands up in front of Liam who doesn't seriously look like he's about to fight his pregnant boyfriend, they almost look like they're playing.

The married couple were running over to break up the fight but as soon as they heard the ones "fuck him" they stopped and turned to each other to laugh. They knew their best friends would never fight especially over Niall and the whole situation was just weird in the first place.

Harry then walks closer to Zayn and Liam, patting them both on the back as he speaks to them.

-break it up lads, just go home double penetrate him like you always do. Now if you excuse us, I'm going to go home, pay the sitter, put my babies to bed and fuck my husband into oblivion. So goodnight.

Harry states dominantly, playfully rolling his eyes as he goes to his car which is right besides his mates and opens the passenger door for Louis.

Liam stares at his best friends blankly and feels the need to say something before they leave.

-we were about to do the same but Haz, Zayn's baby bump is getting too big for the both of us to get close enough to fuck Niall properly

At this point Harry has now gotten in his car and is pulling off while Zayn and Liam continue to playfully argue with each other while Niall has now let himself in the backseat of the car and is happily eating the leftovers from dinner.

-oh thanks for the compliment Liam, it's not my fault I'm pregnant with your child you asshole

Zayn's eyes start watering and Liam immediately feels guilty about what he just said so he goes to hug his boyfriend only to be pushed away by a now angry looking Zayn.

-don't you fucking touch me you hypocritical bastard, you think I'm disgusting and fat don't you?

-baby you know that's not true, you look absolutely stunning carrying our child, you're glowing actually

-really? I am?

Zayn's emotions do a complete 360 and he finds himself blushing at at Liam's words.

-yes and you're absolutely beautiful babe, now can we go home and fuck our blonde together? He could ride you while I fuck him right the back, how about that?

Zayn turns his head to the side and nods, realizing Liam's suggestion is helpful. He gives his younger boyfriend another kiss on the lips before getting in the backseat with Niall as their dominant escorts them home.

to be continued...........


	12. It's A.......

Zayn is now seven and a half months along and finally comfortable enough with being pregnant. He's very excited to be having Liam's baby and was eager to build the nursery and buy as many clothes as possible for the new edition to their family.

The three-way couple have been to the doctor several times now, but Zayn has wanted to keep the gender of their baby a secret from Liam and Niall, who are now restless and begging for Zayn to tell them.

All three of them are currently laying in their bed cuddling when Liam brings up the topic of their baby once again, for the tenth time today.

-as the parents of this child, don't you think we deserve to know the sex of our baby Zayn?

Liam asks playfully while he presses his ear to Zayn's belly and kisses it.

-nope you can wait just like everyone else, now can someone turn the volume up on the telly cause I can't hear a bloody word

Niall then frowns and turns up the volume, giving Zayn a kiss on the lips before speaking.

-but we're not like everyone else, we give you orgasms baby, we could give you one right now?

-nice try but no, you two just going to have to wait until this baby is ready to come out

Zayn rolls his eyes as he rubs his tummy and thinks about what things will be like for their family in just a few short months while Liam and Niall pout and give Zayn a kiss on each of his cheeks.

Still not having received a response, Liam and Niall simultaneously kiss up the side of Zayn's neck together, causing Zayn to let out little squeaks and moans which ends up escalating to all four of them getting naked and Zayn's legs spread open while Liam and Niall get in-between them.

Without warning, Liam slides two fingers in Zayn's rim, hoping that his spit is enough lube as he finger fucks his boyfriend confidently, making sure to curve his fingers so that he hits Zayn's special ring of nerves.

Zayn is enjoying every bit of pampering while Niall and Liam switch up eating him out, taking the time to lick and spit on Zayn's rim before sucking it up and sticking their tongue inside while Zayn squirms and struggles to keep his legs open.

Zayn tries his hardest to look down to see what Niall and Liam are doing to him but his swollen belly is getting in the way, making him sigh which is soon turned into moans when Niall kisses him and starts to give him a handjob.

Niall groans under his breath as he strokes Zayn faster and points his boyfriends cock down to his own asshole, making Zayn ejaculate all over his entrance which Liam then happily eats up, slurping and swallowing every last drop which makes Zayn feel left out until a lovely idea pops in his head.

-I wanna taste myself, come up here boys

With smirk, Liam and Niall then crawl up over Zayn's body, giving him kisses up his pregnant belly on the way to his lips.

A heavy make-out session goes on for a while until Zayn finally turns his head, chuckling to himself at the words that are about to come out of his mouth, leaving Liam and Niall staring at him weirdly.

-you guys really want to know what we're having?

Eagerly, Niall and Liam nod their heads together, looking at Zayn fondly as they await his answer.

-it's a boy

to be continued.........


	13. Secrets

Harry is currently in the kitchen, pulling out fresh baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when Nolan comes into the kitchen, his blue eyes prominent like Louis while his long brown hair and deep dimples resemble Harry's.

-Daddy? May I have a cookie pwease?

-well since you asked so nicely sweetie, yes you may

Harry smiles at his little boy but, freezes when he sees Louis walk into the room with a pissed off look on his face and something strange in his hand.

-Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?

-but Daddy was getting me two cookies

Nolan says with a pouty lip while he sticks three of his little blue painted fingernails in the air that match Harry's.

-well if you can be a good boy and go play in living room with your sister while I talk to Daddy, you can have three cookies, one for every birthday party you've ever had

-yay!

Louis then takes six cookies from on top of the the stove and puts them on a plastic plate that has drawn monkeys on it, before handing it to Nolan.

-give three cookies to Mia, okay baby boy?

Nolan then jumps up and down with a nod, taking the cookies from Louis before running off into the other room, leaving Harry and Louis alone with each other.

-I found this in our bedroom Harry.......now you've got some explaining to do, don't you think

Harry gulps nervously and walks closer to his husband, looking at what's in his hand. Hoping that it's not something bad, he takes it out of Louis hands and realizes it's four plane tickets to Hawaii that he's been hiding from Louis for a while.

-I wanted it to be a surprise?

Harry says with an awkward smile on his face.

-oh Hazzy cake, you're so sweet for planning a surprise vacation for us!

Louis shouts with a wide grin before jumping into Harry's arms, squealing loudly which makes Harry drop the plane tickets in his hand and hold Louis securely.

After a couple minutes and a ton of kisses, Louis finally jumps down and sticks his hand down his husbands pants, startling Harry who is worried about his kids walking into the kitchen and being scarred for life.

-Louis!

-oh stop being such a party pooper babe

Louis says with a smirk as he pushes Harry into the pantry behind him and slides the door close.

-Lou, what are you doing? We have three year old twins remember?

-shush, we'll be five minutes, they're busy eating cookies and playing

Louis then slides a hand down Harry's pants and rubs his husbands cock, alternating from the tip all the way to the base while he talks dirty to Harry in a very low tone.

-you know what you used to tell me all the time before we had kids babe?

-what?

Harry says breathlessly.

-that I was yours, your little cum slut and that my body belongs to you and no one else's. That my ass, my cock and my mouth is all yours to use as you please Daddy. That whenever you tie me up, gag me and play with my tight little holes till my ass is gaping wide while I cum for you, that it's all because I'm your pretty little submissive and the collar around my neck means you own me Daddy.

Harry's eyes are now dilated and his cock is rock hard, it's not often that Louis talks dirty to him but Harry knows that when it does happen, it's a special treat.

-fuck baby! Keep going I'm so close.

Louis then moves his hand faster, pumping Harry at a steady pace now while he whispers in his husband's ear, telling him to cum which Harry does only seconds later, leaving them both satisfied.

to be continued...........


	14. Here We Go Again(finale)

One Month Later

Zayn is tossing and turning in bed, protectively cuddled between the two men in his life. He's been having sharp pains in his lower abdomen for the last two days now, but figured it couldn't be anything too serious since he's still two weeks away from his due date.

It's a quarter passed Midnight and after Liam working all day and Niall at school, the two can't help but be a little irritated at their boyfriend who can't stop fidgeting around, even if he is in his third trimester and uncomfortable.

Liam, who has finally had enough decides to say something since Niall is too sweet to do so.

-Zayn, what's wrong baby, you've been moving all night

-I'm sad, I wanted to give my baby girl a kiss before bed

-so did I babe, but she's having fun at your parents and I'm sure she received plenty of goodnight kisses

Another painful strike of pain goes through Zayn's body and he can't deny what's happening now, he's pretty sure he's going into labor and Liam can finally say something about it without hurting his boyfriends pride.

-Zayn? Love I know you've been having contractions all day, so let's go to the hospital now, before the pain gets too unbearable for you to walk.

-but, but I'm not due until until February

Zayn repeats those words to himself as Liam and Niall help him sit up in the bed and rub his back soothingly.

-I see babies born at my job just a couple weeks early all the time, it's nothing to be too concerned about, you're going to be fine Zayn

-but, what if something's goes wrong

Liam gives Zayn a reassuring kiss on the lips and helps him out of bed, instructing Niall to get ready as he does.

-Niall, can you go get the hospital bag and warm up the Jeep, I'll get a jacket on him and we'll meet you downstairs.

In a rush, Niall does as he's told and hurries to put a jacket and shoes on before getting the bag full of things Zayn would need at the hospital, including clothes to change their son in. Luckily they've already prepared for this moment.

The three-way couple has had a nursery built for months, stocked with clothes, toys and diapers, along with a car-seat packed in the trunk of each of their cars and anything else they might need in case of complications on the way to the hospital.

-it hurts so bad Li

-I know baby, I know but it'll be over soon and we'll get to have our little boy, I promise

Liam then dresses Zayn and helps him into the car where Niall is already waiting in the drivers seat ready to go, while Liam sweetly lays Zayn down in the back-seat of the car to ease the pain a bit before getting in with him.

Fifteen Hours of Labor and Six Hours of Pushing Later

Liam and Niall both stand over their boyfriend in their private hospital room while he holds their newborn son in his arms and brags about how good looking he is.

-he's so beautiful, looking just like a miniature Liam, I can't believe we made him

They all coo at the fussy brown haired, brown eyed baby boy who has just looked up at his three Daddies for the first time, but they're then interrupted by a soft knock on their hospital room door and has a pretty good guess who it is.

Before Liam and Niall even get a chance to open the door, Louis is the first to barge in with Harry behind him and they immediately walk over to Zayn in excitement to look at the beautiful baby in his arms.

-hey Zayn, how you feeling

Harry asks with a smile after noticing Zayn still looks like he's in pain.

-I'm fine Haz, really

-that's good, I'm glad. Did you three come up with a name for my new nephew yet?

Zayn smiles at the thought and looks towards Niall, motioning for him to tell their best mates the good news.

-unaminously, we decided to name him Axel James Payne, since he's taken most of his looks from his Papa

Harry and Louis awe at Niall's words and stare at Axel some more, looking quite happy, a little too happy even for those two being around a newborn baby, which makes Zayn a little suspicious.

-Louis, you look like you're about to pop you're so red in the face and Harry looks like he's about to explode in excitement. Whatever it is, spit it out you two, I don't want you blowing up all over my precious little angel.

The married couple then looks at each other for a moment, trying to figure out who's going to say it, but as usual Harry can't help himself but do so first.

-we have announcement to make, but we've decided we're going to wait until another time to tell you guys

Zayn shakes his head at his best mates words, knowing how impatient he can be.

-oh Harry, just go ahead and say it now while we're all here

-well......we're pregnant!

not to be continued.........

Epilogue Coming Soon


	15. Epilogue: Chocolate Anniversary-Part 1

It's been seven months since Zayn gave birth to Axel and currently the middle of summer. Louis is nine months pregnant with his and Harry's third child and anxious to give birth. While their oldest twins, Nolan and Mia are four years old now

Chloe is still four and Niall and Liam are ready to extend their family again. Meanwhile, Zayn has been dealing with a bit of postpartum depression, a type of depression cause after childbirth, typically arising from the combination of hormonal changes and psychological adjustment to motherhood and fatigue.

Ever since Zayn gave birth to Axel, the new Daddy has had a terrible difficult time bonding with the new born. He went through several on and off periods of not being able to hold Axel, let alone breastfeed him and at times felt irritated and angry with the baby, as if he wanted nothing to do with him.

Ultimately, Zayn knew these feelings weren't normal, especially since Niall wasn't at all that way with their baby girl Chloe, but Zayn still couldn't help feeling like he somewhat hated Axel and felt worse that he had such awful feelings toward his son.

He partially blamed it on himself, especially since he had doubts about being pregnant from the beginning and at times wish he would've just went through with the abortion he was thinking about getting, but then there's other times where he looks into Axel's innocent eyes and wants to give his son the world and the way Liam and Niall love their baby only makes Zayn want to get help even more, which is exactly what he's been doing.

However at the moment, Liam and Zayn have Niall naked and sandwiched in between them in the kitchen with both of their cocks stuffed inside of him. After a few hours of their son Axel and daughter Chloe simply not wanting to go down for a nap, they've finally managed to get some time alone for some much needed sex.

With Niall now barely able to catch his breath from the intense fucking he just received, Liam turns the blonde around and slams him against kitchen stove. Zayn then being the first to slide into him, now pounding Niall with nothing but their spit. They've been at it for so long now that Niall's hole is so open and slicked from being fucked by two cocks and all he can feel is adrenaline and spent orgasms.

-Daddy, fill me up!

Niall shouts with a scratchy voice, his hands gripping the stove bar for dear life. The three-way couple have been having unprotected sex for a while now and Niall hasn't gotten pregnant yet, but that doesn't mean they're going to stop trying anytime soon.

Zayn starts to feel the pressure building up in his lower body and releases as much cum as he possibly can into Niall. He tries to make it quick so Liam can have his turn before Niall get's too tired, but Niall's tight ass clenching around his cock feels so good that he doesn't want to pull out to even let Liam have enough room to bust.

A few more seconds to by and Zayn feels his ass being slapped as a warning so he carefully pulls out of Niall and strokes himself further, trying not to get cum on the clean kitchen floors which his kids touch.

Niall is now so deep in sub space that he's barely standing on his own and if it wasn't for Liam gripping firmly onto his slim waist, he would've surely fallen by now. It's only a minute later that Liam fills Niall up and the younger man is now filled to the brim with hot cum.

-my hole is sore Daddy

Niall says softly, completely exhausted now.

-yeah? Well you've been fucked pretty hard and you're gaping red so why don't we try one of those Popsicles, that might help.

Niall doesn't say anything to Liam's response and Zayn takes that as a sign to go into the freezer and take one of the homemade Popsicle's out, then handing it to Liam.

The ice is frozen with aloe juice and vitamin E, it's a hack to relieve anal irritation after extremely rough or prolonged fucking's that a gay pornstar on youtube suggested they do and it works pretty well. Zayn likes it and Niall isn't quite fond of the coldness, but he does enjoy the cooling I feeling he get's from it afterwards.

Liam then lifts Niall's legs on his shoulders and gently slides the Popsicle inside, causing Niall to whimper loudly and Zayn to kiss him softly to distract his baby from the discomfort.

The cold shock from having ice in him after having warm cocks and cum for so long feels a little weird but once the Popsicle melting is all worth it.

-how does that feel love?

Liam asks comfortingly, then taking the Popsicle out and throwing it away before picking Niall up in his arms and giving both his boy's a kiss on the lips.

-it feels so good Daddy

-yeah? Well we've got another thirty minutes maybe until I suspect we hear a cry from the baby monitor, so how about we sneak a little bath in and really get relaxed hmm?

Zayn and Niall both hum in response and they all go up to their bathroom together, feeling fucked up and thrilled at the same time.

................................................................

A Few Hours Later

Tonight, the five men have plans to have a special dinner and vacation, nothing anymore special than what they've done over the years, but it's a tradition that they've had since before they were all together and are more than happy to share it with their kids.

Currently, the three-way couple are in the middle of getting everything ready to go the their anniversary dinner with Harry and Louis. Liam already being dressed and packing bags in the car, while Niall is putting on his shoes and Zayn is dressed, but still doing his hair. Niall makes his way to their shared bathroom in their bedroom to check himself out before heading to the car as well and smiles when he sees his handsome man finishing the last touches on his hair.

-hey baby, you ready?

Zayn doesn't say anything back, he just stares blankly at his reflection in the mirror and continues fixing his hair. The man has been feeling weird ever since he came down from his orgasm earlier and figures it's his depression kicking in again. He has medication for it, but doesn't like to take it sometimes, mainly because it makes him feel numb and he already feels very much emotionless as it is.

-Zee, you alright?

Niall asks worriedly when he sees that Zayn hasn't responded to him.

Zayn then snaps out of his thoughts and continues fixing his hair, then looking at Niall's reflection in the mirror weirdly.

-what? Niall, I'm trying to finish getting ready, you know I hate to be rushed

-calm your fucking tits, I just asked if you were alright love

-yeah I'm fine, I'll be ready in a minute baby

-alright, well we'll be in the car. Liam has been out there for ten minutes now with the kids and you know how punctual he is

-yeah yeah and I'm always the last one to get dressed, I know

-and we love that about you Zayn, you're so bloody adorable

Zayn tries to smile slightly, always finding it amusing when his boyfriends get slightly annoyed at his behavior, but he just can't gather the strength to move his facial expression and Niall takes notice, so he gives Zayn one last kiss on the cheek before speaking.

-I'm going to head out to the car now, take your time babe

Zayn nods his head, but feels like he wants to cry, but doesn't want to look like he's upset over anything tonight. It's the anniversary of when Louis and Harry got married and when him, Liam and Niall made their promise to be together forever and he wouldn't want to ruin it with his depression, even if is something he can't control.

-wait Ni?

-yes?

-I love you and our family so much, you know that right?

-of course and we love you two, never forget that

Niall says with a wink as he gives his life partner a kiss on the lips, also giving the handsome man a light smack on the bum before leaving.

.................................................................................

At The Restaurant-Valentino's

There's two tables in a secluded area in the back of the restaurant, one for the adults and one for the children. To other's it might not seem much to celebrate on an Anniversary, but it's the simple things like this that make them cherish the family and relationships they have with one another.

Once they've all finished eating their main entrees, a different waitress than before brings out dessert. She at first brings out a chocolate fondue fountain over to Mia, Nolan and Chloe who become joyous with excitement and reach their little hands out to touch the chocolate.

Zayn and Liam have gone ahead and ordered German chocolate cake while Niall stuck with red velvet and Louis and Harry a deluxe sundae, one for Harry and two for Louis. However, Zayn starts to notice this particular waitress looks very familiar and realizes he has resentment towards this woman for some unknown reason.

-would that be all loves?

The waitress says with a flirtatious smile as she stares at Liam and hands him the drink and Zayn suddenly remembers who it is; the waitress that flirted with his boyfriend many years ago at this same restaurant.

-not this cunt again

Zayn says with a small whisper, even though everyone at the table could clearly hear what was said along with the waitress.

Louis clears his throat loudly and eyes his dark haired best friend, mentally reminding Zayn that he's the one who get's to ride Liam's cock whenever he wants, not the waitress.

Zayn then pouts cutely and Liam rubs his baby's hand underneath the table and peppers kisses on the side of his neck while Niall changes the subject and the waitress finishes handing out the desserts, them walking away with a loud scoff.

-so Lou, Haz? Are you going to finally tell your best mates what you're having yet? Is it a boy or a girl, or is it multiples? Lou seems just as gluttonous as his last pregnancy.

Niall says jokingly with a roaring laugh, leaving a not so amused Louis laughing sarcastically while he sticks his tongue out at the blonde. Harry goes to answer the question, all while Zayn looks over to the stroller Axel is sleeping in to make sure the infant is still asleep and warm and is happy that his little boy is still in the stage where he wants to sleep a lot, it gives Zayn to opportunity to heal himself of his difficult feelings toward his son.

-we're not quite sure Ni, but I kind of want twins again, it's so sweet having them grow up together and bond at the same time, it might cause a bit of trouble in their teenage years, but we're willing to deal with the repercussions of a bunch of kids at the same age when the time comes.

-awww that's sweet, Liam, and I have sort of been wanting twins ourselves, we've even have been thinking about doing fertility treatment since I'll be the one getting pregnant from now on.

Niall tries to end his last sentence as sweetly as possible, but Zayn can sent the resentment in the blonde's voice and can't help but feel bad because of it so Louis tries to continue to conversation as fast as possible.

-well Niall, despite Harry's excitement I don't know if we're going to be having anymore babies after this. I'd really like to get back to working at the dance studio, something I haven't done in years.

Harry looks at his husband in shock.

-Lou? You don't want to have my babies anymore? I think that's rather new information and I have to say I'm slightly offended.

-Harry, I'm going to give birth to your third child any day now, stop being so selfish. If you want another baby so bad I'll fucking impregnate you then and see how you like going through bipolar mood swings and symptoms for nine months straight or longer and then labor and childbirth. We'll see how you like it when the table turns and then you tell me if you want to do it a couple more times after that with barley any break in between.

Louis says with sass, causing Harry's eyes to widen his eyes at that while Liam tries to calm the couple down.

-woah now boy's, remember there's little ears sitting right next to us

Liam says with an amused smile as he glances over to their three oldest kids at their own table who are aren't all all bothered by their parents talking and more concentrated on the waterfall of chocolate in front of their eyes and all the cuts of fruit in front of them that they can dip in to it.

Harry chuckles nervously at the thought of Louis impregnating him and quickly diverts that suggestion.

-it's quite alright Liam, I don't think I'll be the one getting pregnant anytime soon. I certainly don't have the patience for it.

Louis laughs and playfully hits his husband in the back of his head as he gives him a kiss on the lips.

-exactly, now exit yourself out of the conversation and go tell the waitress I want another bowl of ice cream, love you Hazza

to be continued..............


	16. Epilogue:Chocolate Anniversary-Part 2

After the nice dinner the two couples drive over to a resort not too far out from they were and with Harry's money, they've rented out a deluxe presidential suite featuring five rooms, three bathrooms and a full kitchen along with several living room areas and a 24/7 Nanny to watch their kids.

The wealthy man figured that with five adults, three toddlers and an infant it's the perfect amount of space for a two might stay. Harry wanted to make sure everyone was especially comfortable, since there's a lot going on in the next 48 hours. He at first planned on having some fun tonight with his husband and even packed a suitcase full of devices and toy's to use on Louis. Then tomorrow, he plans on having a surprise birthday party for their twins who were born not too long after they got married.

The two haven't done much hardcore bdsm since Louis went into his third trimester of pregnancy, but Harry wants to try some light play on Louis before they have to deal with a newborn all over again and will barely have time to eat.

And despite Harry's usual concerns during a pregnancy, Louis has been wanting to dominant Harry for a few months now. He's brought it up a few times with his husband, but Harry never took him serious and Louis hopes that tonight he'll finally be the one to tie Harry up and have his way with the man.  
....................................................................................

Later that night, as they've all gotten settled in their rooms. Harry is more than ready to fuck his pregnant husband. He's made it his business to lay out on the bed like a fool while he waits for Louis to finish peeing for the sixth time tonight.

Once Louis comes out of the bathroom, Harry maneuvers to the edge of the bed and Louis immediately straddles his lap.

Sneakily and with a cheeky smile on his face, Louis them quickly handcuffs his husband before the man even realizes what's going on, however when Harry start's to feeling a bit restricted he get's paranoid and opens his eyes.

-Lou baby, what are you doing?

-just say no and I'll stop Daddy

-no to what?

Harry says with a smirk, playing dumb to Louis question.

-you know exactly what I mean Daddy, I want to make you my little sub for the night

-if anyone's little it's you, but sure baby I'll let you have your fun for the night, but then I'm going to spank you afterwards and put you right back in your place where you belong

-that's fine, but I think you'll be too tired after I'm done with you to do all of that

-we'll see princess, but I give you permission to have your way with me, just for tonight though and only because it's our wedding anniversary and we'll be too busy having the twins birthday party tomorrow.

Louis smiles brightly at that and covers his husband's mouth with his hand as he sucks on the side of Harry's neck, slightly pulling the skin with his teeth. He wants to leave several marks on his man tonight and let him knows who's the boss for the time being and Harry's moaning only urges him on to mark the sadistic man even more.

Louis then strips Harry slowly as he whispers naughty things throughout the heated air. Piece by piece the pregnant man takes Harry's clothes off and eventually leaves Harry in nothing but the red tie he's wearing. Louis realizes it might be a little cliche to do what he's about to do next, but he gently takes his husband's tie off and wraps it around Harry's eyes like a blindfold.

Harry chuckles slightly as his vision is blocked and is eager to see what else Louis has planned even though he has some things in mind that might help their night be even more fun.

-Louis, do me a favor and look in that red suitcase over in the corner, there's a few items in there that I feel like you might want to use tonight.

Louis looks at his husband in amusement and does just as he's told. He opens up the suitcase and sees an assortment of toys, some from their playpen back home and other's which are new. He eyes each item with excitement and thinks about which one's he wants to use for the night.

There's things in the bag ranging in there from basic butt plugs, crazy sized dildos, electricity play, all the way to spanking equipment. However, there's just one thing that really catches Louis eyes and contradictingly by the name, it might be the most vanilla thing of them all.

-white chocolate syrup, Daddy?

Harry chuckles with a deep laughter, his eyes still covered by the tie he was once wearing and nods his head, giving Louis a myriad of ideas featuring what they could do with this chocolate syrup.

-well Daddy, I could pour it all over you and just lick you up clean or I could pour it over a particularly part of your body that I enjoy the most. Now I see why you got white chocolate instead of brown, even though it looks like cum.

-you want to lick my ass boy?

-yes sir that and also your ass and your balls, I'm just going to eat you up if that's okay with you

-oh princess, that sounds heavenly

Louis gives his husband once last kiss before popping the bottle of chocolate syrup open and pushing Harry down on the bed, flat on his black.

Harry then starts to let out little moans as soon as chocolate syrup gets on his cock and Louis quickly licks it up before pouring some more on, this time covering Harry's entire genitals with it.

Louis spreads his tongue out fast and slurps all the chocolate up, making satisfied noises as he swallows the substance. The man messily starts cleaning up Harry's big balls, holding them with one hand as he eats the chocolate up like its his fourth dessert of the night.

Harry at their point is squirming around on the bed and gasping for dear life. He's never felt such sensations before and is feeling so gracious that he spontaneously packed some chocolate syrup.

The room is getting very heated now and Louis feels confidant that he's making his baby feel so good so he leans mouth to Harry's ass and dips the white chocolate liquid up with the tip of his tongue, swirling the chocolate around Harry's rim before swallowing.

Harry is moaning so loud that the couple doesn't realize Liam is calling for them and when he barges through the unlocked door with Niall and Zayn behind him, the white chocolate covered couple still doesn't notice they're not alone anymore.

-well well, what do we have here after five years of marriage

Louis is the first to stop at Liam's intrusion and turns around to face the three men with chocolate syrup all over his face.

-aren't you three supposed to be watching your niece and nephew, along with our niece and nephew

Louis says protectively.

-we were, but Axel went down after Zayn breastfeed him and we read the other little one's a bedtime story and now they're asleep with the Nanny on stand-by. We we're actually just about to go to bed ourselves, but we wanted to ask you a question first?

Harry and Louis stay silent with a little anxiety on their minds, so Liam takes that as an opportunity to speak again and make light of the rather large elephant in the room.

-would you possibly want to have a threesome, for old times sake?

Louis and Harry start rolling with laughter and Niall, Zayn and Liam just look at each other in seriousness, Liam then speaking again.

-we're serious you two, we want another fivesome if you're up for it

-I know laughing is probably inappropriate right now but it's just so random, all of you are so bloody random

Niall starts laughing harder at Louis response and climbs on the bed between Louis and Harry's naked bodies. He realizes that yes the situation may be a little awkward and sudden, but after all the things they've been through over the years and the fact that Louis and Harry have both seen him in diapers, this is nothing.

-so are we going to do this or not?

Niall says with a delighted grin, then licking the chocolate off of Louis face.

-would the three of you mind helping me play with Harry, he's giving me permission to dominate for the night and I think it would be fun tag team him. So, any last words before we fuck you, Harry?

Louis says with a confidant smile on his face.

-I only ask that Liam, Niall and Zayn be careful with my very pregnant husband and unborn child or else we're going to be squaring up when this is all over. Also I for one, a, not prepped for anal nor have I had it in years so that's off limits.

Liam laughs at that and rubs Harry's right shoulder for comfort as he speaks to him.

-Haz, from one dominant to another I assure you that no harm will come to Louis tonight, only to you and we'll just have to see about that ass.

-haha, very funny Li

-oh I'm quite serious Haz, now no more talking. In fact Lou, I hope you brought a ball gag. I got a little too carried away packing things for Chloe and Axel and I forgot all about our sex life.

-you suck Liam

Harry says grouchiest.

-ah I see someone wants to suck me off, well since you insist Haz

Liam says sarcastically, then looking at Louis before looking back at Harry to ask him a question.

-can he suck me off, Lou?

-Daddy already consented, so do whatever you would like to him Liam. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy it.

Liam beams with excitement and unzips his pants to let his cock out. He guides himself closer to the bed and roughly pulls on Harry's hair as he stuffs his cock down his best mate's throat.

-come on Harry, get your shit together I feel teeth

Liam groans under his breath as he guides Harry's head onto his shaft. He knows Harry can't see what he's doing, but expects the man to be able to suck a rather big cock after all these years.

Louis watches in awe, he doesn't know what it is but he very much enjoys watching his husband get dominated by another man.

There's not much talking going on in the room at the moment and Zayn and Niall are quick to start making out with each other while they strip themselves of everything they're wearing. All while, Liam continues throat fucking Harry like a pro, leaving spit and slobber drooling down Harry's chin and bare chest.

The man's cock is now hard a rock hard and so is Harry's, which looks absolutely delicious to the three subs in the room who plan on all getting fucked before the night is over.

-I'm going first!

Louis shouts cheerfully, but still managing to keep his voice down, because even though their suite is as big as a luxury apartment, he knows he still needs to keep quiet.

With Harry now making a ton of gagging noises, Louis spits in the palm of his hand and rubs the saliva on his hole. Louis just received a fucking earlier today and purposely wants to take Harry's cock without too much lubrication. He wants to feel everything and since he's in control he's definitely enjoying during things a little bit different for once.

Once Louis gets in a position where he's comfortable enough to ride Harry's cock, Liam lets Harry's hair go, the green eyed man looking completely fucked up already.

Louis then leans down to kiss Harry, enjoying the taste of his husbands mouth mixed with Liam's cum. He can see Liam's cock going slightly flaccid from the corner of his eye as he bounces himself up and down Harry's cock and is shocked that his husband kept quiet while being so manhandled like that. Maybe they should switch roles more often.

Other than Louis noises, the room is oddly quiet due to Zayn and Niall heavy kissing so Liam walks over to them to slap the two on the ass and join in on the make out session. They can hear Louis ass cheeks slapping against Harry's legs and can't help to take a glance over at the scene.

Liam especially, is extremely turned on by the sight and grabs both of his subs cocks, then stroking them as they watch Louis fuck Harry like a pornstar.

Louis lets out little moans every few seconds and sticks his index finger in his mouth while he drives himself closer to orgasm. He wants to cum first but knows it'll take a little while longer, but doesn't want Harry to first so he pauses unannounced, making Harry let out a loud, frustrated growl.

-Louis! You finish fucking me right now!

-ah ah ah, you were told to keep quiet Daddy

Harry nods his head again and receives another kiss from Louis who has had enough for the moment.

-your turn boys, I want to finish off in someone's mouth

Louis says with a light giggle as he hops off of Harry's cock slowly as he holds his pregnant belly with Liam's help, his bum jiggling in the air as he stands up.

Zayn takes this as his moment to get some of Harry and runs to the open red bag of goodies to look for some condoms that he's sure that's in there without even having to ask.

He takes several out of the bag and places some of them on the bed next to Harry who is still laying on his back, his eyes covered and spit covered cock sprung up in the air.

No one can really tell of Harry's feeling, but by the looks of things he's thrilled and his cock only hardens when Zayn slides the lubed covered condom over Harry's cock and climbs on top.

Zayn slides his perky ass down slowly and easily, inch by inch as he adjusts to the size. His ass is always open and ready for cock, but Harry's still feels different than usual, but a good different though.

Liam has somehow found himself on his knees in front of Louis, slurping up the flinging cock in the air like its candy. He makes sure to keep his throat open and bob down on Louis throbbing length at a slow and steady pace. Liam wants to give Louis exactly what he asked for, a mouth to to explode in and tries his hardest to make Louis cum without any other need for stimulation.

As this happens, Zayn continues to ride Harry with long strokes, while Niall takes his position fucking Zayn from the back, it's only recently that Niall really started versing and he likes it all too much, especially when he's feeling a bit dominant.

Once Louis gets close to his orgasm he throws his head back and rubs his swollen tummy, then happily busting a nut in Liam's mouth, leaving the dominant's pink lips overflowing with him.

Liam steps back for a second and swallows the entire load, stroking his cock some more as he watches Zayn and Niall finish off, making moans of relief and pleasure as they climax together.

-so we'll try this again in another three to four years or so yeah?

Liam says with a cheeky smile, still rubbing his cock down from his last orgasm.

Everyone in the rooms roars with laughter at the Liam's words and for the first time in months, Zayn let's out a bright smile and looks at his men fondly. He forgot what it was like to be in the state of happiness and hopes that this burst of joy doesn't fade anytime soon.

It took Zayn longer than he'd like for him to realize it, but it was always the four men in his who were always his source of pleasure from the very beginning. It's his life partners and his best mates that really make life worth living for hi, and the bond the five men share between one another is something that could never be broken, no matter what the future joys and woes life may bring them.

The End


End file.
